Coming Home
by jilly4ever
Summary: Follow the mauraders through difficult moments as a stubborn Sirius is free from his former family, desides it's time to change, and James might finally get what he wants.A crazy rollercoaster of ups and downs. Set in 6th year. LE/JP MM/SB.
1. what on earth

James was very nervous, He didn't know what to think or do. Sirius was his bestfriend, the person he went to for advice, to tell good news to or to plan out his "lilly and me get togethers". He wasn't the type of person that would ask for help or tell you when something was wrong. He'd just keep it all in and when it finally got too much for him he'd lash out in a bad mood for a couple of days. He wouldn't sit and talk about his problems which was mostly about his awful parents. James knew they treated hI'm badly , after any holiday when he came back to school he would have the signs, the black eyes, large scars and he would be in a sluky "don't want to talk about it" mood for about a week. It had been getting worse over the years. So much so that he would go home to the Black residence for a week and then spend the rest of the holidays with James and his parents at the Potter mansion. James parents were completely different from the Blacks. They had James later in life so they felt blessed to have a son, and they treated Sirius as a son. They made sure Sirius had everything he ever wanted, while his own parents treated him with as much respect as a price of dirt on the carpet, hide him away from guests, beat and batter him and insult him as often as they could saying he was a disappointment to the Black family. That he didn't deserve their attention, that he might as well be a filthy mudblood or a holliday James tried to convince Sirius not to go back, just go straight to his home and not to go back to that horrible place, but every time Sirius would say " I have to, they just want me to never come back, and anyway they need to disown me before I can leave for ever." This summer was no different, James had begged and begged to Sirius but he didn't listen. The holidays were now three weeks in and none of the marouders had heard any word from Sirius, James had owled Mooney asking hI'm what did he think they should do and he just didn't know. James had spoken to his father about the situation andhe informed him that the Blacks household was deep in with the ministry so he couldn't do anything. So that night like every other James wen th to bed thinking about what to do, until the house elf informed him that a mister Sirius Black had arrived in a very bad state. James thanked the elf and rushed down the stairs taking two at a time.

Sirius was kneeling at the front door , not beening able to stand, his normally shinny black hair plastered to his head. A deep cut at the start of his forehead went doan to the bridge of his nose, which was pointing very much to the left suggesting that it was looked like he hadn't washed in weeks and the smell of vomit and blood hung to him, his clothes ripped and covered in dirt and blood. The deep purple bags lay under his eyes, one of which was swollen shut. When James saw Sirius he just stopped and stared at his bestfriend, anger running through his veins, thoughts about Sirius parents and what they did to their eldest son race around his brain. He then ran to him half dragging, half carrying him into the house, slamming the door in anger. Calling for his mother, He was never happier that she was a healer. "Mum! mum! come quickly! It's Sirius! he's really hurt! come quickly!" He heard the footsteps of his mother and felt reassured, She could fix him, she's fixed worse. He was going to be okay, he was going to be fine. He heard his mother swearing before he seen her. "Oh my! Merlin and godrics underwear! James go get your father immediately. He's in his study. Broken nose, many some internal bleeding..." He heard her giving her verdict and muttering healing spells under her breath. Taking two steps at a time he went to the third floor to his father's study, not knocking he bardged in, seeming his father in the fire. "Ehh sorry to intrude but Sirius has arrived and he's in a bit of a state and man told me to go get you and he's really bad and..." James sputtered out in a wash of tears. "James calm down, Sirius will be fine, your mother will look after him he will be as bright as a patrones in a moment. Now I have to go to her but please go to bed. you will see him in the morning." James tried to argue to his father but he gave him a " not now James just do as I say" look. With that his father left the room and rushed down the stairs to his wife and second son.

James trudged down to his room, and sat down at his desk. He thought that Remus and Peter would like to know that Sirius had came home and what state he was in, but every time he tried to right the tears started to come. He sat at his desk trying and trying to right, eventually he wrote

Mooney

padfoot is back, very bad state. Mum treating him. talk soon after moon.

prongs.

He wrote then to Peter, the exact same, he knew it was very vague but it was all he could do right now, He heard his mother talking to his father in the landing speaking softly about how they were going to get Sirius up the stairs, they eventually agreed on levitation. He heard the swish and flick on his parents two wonds and their footsteps going into the room across from his, Sirius`s room. The door closed and his father's went up to their room but his mother came into his room. "mum is he..?" not finishing the sentence Mrs potter understood his sons question. "He will be back to normal in the morning, just a bit underfed but you won't notice anything else. now James get to bed and get a good night sleep and go see him in the morning, Did u owl Remus and Peter?" James just nodded. "Okay now go to sleep, love you." with that she left the room closing the door and switching off the light on her way. James just got into his bed and closed his eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. food fight

James woke in the same worried teary state. It was 6 am and he seriously doubted that Sirius would be up, even on a normal day he wouldn't be up to at least 10 o'clock, So James tried to make himself busy, cleaned his room a thing he never did even if someone was coming over his mother or the house elf normally cleaned the messy was covered in quidditch posters and signed photos, painted bright red he had his favourite team`s seeker Ireland in the centre. His bedcovers black and gold with Gryffindors lion in the middle. pictures of the mauradors were scattered here and there and on his bedside table was the only picture he had of him and lilly, He had taken it just before she had slapped him and demand him to delete it, Sirius was the only person who knew that he had it, if anyone came over he would hide it under his pillow out of embarrassment. finished cleaning his room it was now 7. Not being able to wait any longer with out checking up on him he sneaked across the hallway and into Sirius`s room. Much like his own only it wasn't as messy and less posters and pictures. He peaked a look at Sirius. The black eyes he first saw were now completely gone, his nose back to normal but the deep purple bags and bruises were still to be seen. His light snoring filled the room. James desided to leave him to sleep with one last lingering look, he turned on his heals and tiptoed out of the room slowly closing the creaking door behind him.

He didn't know what to do to make himself busy so he went for a run to try and one. keep fit for quidditch, Gryffindors seeker couldn't be seen to be slipping in his 6th year especially because he had captain in his grips, He wanted it badly even just to be allowed the same things as a prefect which would mean he would be closer to Lilly, and closer to Lilly ment she could see the nice side of him not the arragent snivoulous hating boy and 2nd reason to take his mind off the hundred and one things going round and round his head, what happened to Sirius, will he go back to this old family, How was Remus, was he okay on the full moon on his own, So he kept running and running as if his problems would run out of him and on to someone else, he ran until he was exhausted and then he ran back, nearly in tears because his all problems would come back after he caught his breath and his feet stoped aching, so he ran into the house nearly running into Sirius how was eating breakfast in the kitchen. "wow slow down there prongs " Sirius said with a crooked smile as James pulled him into a bear hug which Sirius accepted, " Okay go hit the shower you stink! I'l be here when you come back and we can cuddle more then he ended with a bark of a ran up the stairs to head to his bathroom meeting his father on the way greeting him with a nod and a grunt.

After a long shower and a quick ruffle of his hair he headed down the stairs with his stomach growling and grumbling away. Sirius was still stuffing his face when he got to the kitchen, "leave some food for James, Sirius He will be starving when he comes down and I'm not making more! Any washing ?" his mother scolded away then left before James arrived into the kitchen. "Oh my dear prongs I missed you sooooo much" Sirius as sarcastic as ever, giving him a light slap on the head walking past him towards the island were the food was served. "wow I'm tender!" As he pretend to sit and cry so James fired a peice of bacon at him, So Sirius squeezed half a bottle of tomato ketchup at James so he was dripping red sticky sauce. Just then their mother walked in. "JAMES CAMERON POTTER DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT SAUSAGE! Being startled by his mother he dropped the sausage that second And then started to explain the situation "eh mam we err we're trying to fix the red sauce bottle and err" He looked desperately at Sirius to explain the situation without bending killed. "I squeezed it too hard and it all came out. we wereusing the sausage to try and mop it up." Padfoot lied perfectly and with a sheepish grin to James he finished " you know mum we will clean this up and then get out of your hair as he pulled out his wand and swished away the mess instantly and with that bolted out of the room with James at his heels.


	3. time for a talk

They heard the bang of pans into the sink so the boys made a run for it. Oral Potter was good with her temper but after raising two troublesome prankster boys she learnt to raise her voice And when to properly use it, with this she had complete control over the two boys but she did worry about the two boys especially Sirius. She thought of him as her son but she worried that because of his last parents behaviour he would feel uncomfortable with the idea of parents and authority but also that he would feel unworthy of people and himself this would spin her head to try to think of a cure of this but He seemed fine at the moment.

James and Sirius ran up the two floors to James room and shut the door as quickly as they could Sirius still sore from the three weeks of his family's torture and James "get out of my head" had left them both sore and stiff. "so what did I miss when I was gone." Sirius tried to ask politely but curiosity burning through his voice. "Well wormtail has been gone on holidays for the month so nothing exciting there, Remus, well was Remus full moon last night so he's probably still sore and stuff and me, I've been messing about worrying about you! ALL those nights with no one to cuddle." James lightly joked but it had real meaning to it, he sat up nights on end worrying and worrying about when and in what state would Sirius return, It was driving him to insanity. "Well you won't need to worry any more," Sirius started making James lift an eyebro, So he went on "Well they Em disowned me. so eh can I stay here for a while, just til you know I can get something arranged." James was so relieved this was the day he and Sirius had been waiting for, the day he was free, no unloveing parents too go home to he could come and life with a family that wanted him. "why are you leaving us! your part of the family now!" James nearly screamed. "now your Sirius Oron Black Potter! welcome to the family!" after some pretend tears and some real tears the boys settled down to some real talk.

"Okay so I think I'l invite Mar over soon she must be sick of that huge family by now!It's been a full month" Sirius flinched at James using Marlenes Nickname so casually something to do with the fact he and her had a long twisted history of cheats and one shots that would make you scream, but James unfortunately noticed this flinch and asked " what was that about do you have a problem with Marlene? Cause if you do I sopose I'l not but she's my main ticket to Lilly and I kinda don't want to dump her on the street you know." James mumbled on consumed with thoughts of Lily, So much so he forget the little Sirius/Marlene flinch, giving Sirius time to do some damage control. "what was what? No I'd love to have Marlene about the house, Well maby not love but like you know as a friend, we are good friends you know, Well Like not give a broomstick friend but you know give a hug friend in a friendly way.." James came back from "Lily paradise" enough to notice Siriuss blabbering and gave him the "your lying" loois so Sirius moved on to a more saver topic "so what's the Lily plan this year, please don't tell me it's "go and anoy her then ask her out every second "AGAIN because we need the map for other things then Lily Evans hunting" Sirius gave a dramatic yawn to show his boradness with this plan. "Nope completely different plan now ignore her and then she will think I'm over her and that will drive as mad as a Cornish pixie, the she will find me give me a big romantic song, go out with me for the next year give me a fuck or two then Happy ever after!" James smiled a big grin that showed all pearly white teeth and stretched from ear to ear. "wow you have far too much free time Potter, She won't even call you James!" ending in a very high girlly James, Sirius gave him a half grin to his mad love sick friend. If only He could Chase after a girl like he did , but no Sirius was a womanizer machine. Being incredibly hot with beautiful hair and skin it was harder than it looked to be Sirius Black, He had a line of girls waiting for him at every turn ready to change him from his twisted ways but all he ever did was end up in a broom cupboard with was impossible, not that he was unhappy with all the girls, He had his fair share of women nearly a new one every week and Marlene after that, He wasn't in a direr need of fucks, Oh no that's the only thing in his life that was handed to him, and he was hanging on to it with dear life.

"So yes or no on Marlene?" James asked impatiently , bring Sirius out of his day dream. "YES well what ever you think yourself you know I'd like to see her but you know I'm not gona cry if she doesn't want to come." Sirius once again mumbled on giving James ideas into his head, what happened between them two, he never really noticed it before so maby it was just Sirius mood but every time he mentioned Marlene today Sirius would jump or mumble or flinch. He hoped it had nothing to do with quidditch because Sirius and Marlene were on the team and they wouldn't last two bludgers without both of them. He hoped it was only a mood but he just wasn't sure.

Sirius left James's room when he went to owl Marlene, He didn't want to give him any more ideas about him and Marlene because anytime she was mentioned he gave him a funny look as if to suspect something but maby it was just the light or something but it was better to leave just Incase, not to seem excited or nervous to see her, but it was hard not to think about her. So memory were still racing through his head as he headed down to dinner not fully paying attention to the food or the conversation, he excused himself making up a lie about being tired so he could run up to his room and have a very cold shower before bed.


	4. Quidditch thoughts

The next day at breakfast James's barn owl snowy, came back with Marlenes reply. "James get snowy off the table she's dirting my good table cloth" Jamess mother scolded, but he was already ripping open the parchment and reading the contents. "Ah brilliant! Mum can Marlene stay tomorrow?" James asked with big wide eyes that his mother could never say no to. "Well I sopose so, there's only a few weeks of holidays left, and yous haven't practiced your quidditch for the next hundred hours, Merlin forbid if you didn't get to!" his mother said sarcastically while magically drying the dishes."Brilliant idea mum, James we are going to have to start right away to make up all those hours!l Sirius winked. James stuffed his face with croissants, quickly gave his mother a quick kiss as he put his dishes into the sink to be magically washed, Sirius doing the same. As the boys walked to the pitch behind potter mansion, the talk turned towards the next seasons quidditch. "you are going to kept caption, I've been caught in too many broomcupboards." Sirius added with a wink, "Yea I wish it was that simple there's still Marlene, to complete with and she has a lot of a better past except the time with the boy on the 6th floor." James was laughing at the memory, blissfully unaware that the boy was walking beside him."Haha yea, that was funny" Sirius trying his best to laugh, but sure it sounded a little off, James didn't seam to notice so he went to go set up the balls before he could notice.

All he could think about was Marlene, Her beautiful pale complexion, those ice blue eyes that could stare straight into your soul, her nearly white blonde hair that was so straight it could draw a line. Every time James sent the bludger his way he hit it with as much force as he could he get, but his mind was in the past with Marlene, that very last time...

He was just sitting on the steps to the sixth floor hiding from yet another girlfriend that could change his bad boy ways when he saw her, her and that prat of a hufflepuff boyfriend, who was a head taller then her with brown fluffy hair. He gave her a parting kiss but her eyes found Sirius`s not even closing when he kissed her harder, grabbing away at her ass, she just stared straight at him giving him the odd wink or rolling her eyes. When they finally parted she waited a moment until the boy was gone from sight then she walked towards him, on her tippy toes she reached for his face and stoked it, purring in his ear "why does it always end with you", reaching up further she rested her lips on his, brushing her tongue on his lips, then she kissed him, hard. Her lips like gold , her tongue fighting for control making Sirius forget his name. His hands brushing across her back, smelling her honey perfume. Then he abruptly pulled out, took her hand, pulling her to a broomcupbard, on the 6th floor, shuting the door behind them. Taking her in his arms he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, kissing her as he went down. Pulling off the shirt, He stepped back to look at her, large breasts incased in a baby blue being too much she sensed her moment and unzipped his trousers, dipping her hand inside she griped him and pumped, back and forward with the occasional lick, pulling at her skirt pulling it down to reveal the matching knickers, unhocking the bra and pulled down the knickers, He entered her panting and moaning away, coming to their climax they heard footsteps coming there way he quickly exited her and focused on getting her dressed. knickers up, shirt half buttoned and no bra on she quickly left the cupboard to meet a excited Mr Fitch, bringing her away to see a teacher about being out after hours, Sirius got dressed himself pocketing her bra.

When she got back to the common room Sirius was waiting for her, in his pyjamas alone. "Sirius, it's time we stopped like I, can't do this any more" pointing at herself and him. She continued "it's time to talk, this is the way it's going to be, Okay. One, were going to be a couple and tell everyone and just be together or, two we stop sleeping about behind everybody's backs, and just be friends, okay no more I'm bored let's get a broomcupbard and shag, okay so pick" She looked up nervously at him, unsure what he would say. " I can't be in a relationship, you know that, I'm just not that kind of person, I don't want to hurt you. why are you trying to be like the rest of them! I can't understand why you's can't get it! I can't be in a relationship! I can't handle commitment! You've seen them all come and go why don't you get the picture!" he was so angry at her. How dare she go like the rest of them! "BEACAUSE I LOVE YOU! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! But I see now your just an ass hole! " She ran up to her dorm, crying and shouting insults at him. Slamming the door behind her.

Sirius mind went back to the quidditch, trying desperately to keep it together.


	5. Marlene

They day passed as if it was on a nimbus 1000, soon it was the next day and at breakfast as a sleepy Sirius and a jumpy James settled in to an extra large bowl of honey porridge, the pop of apperation, Marlene was here.

"Hello! your favourite person is here! Come and beg at her feet!" Marlene said as sarcastically as ever, James shouted to her "Lily darling please come to the kitchen! " "Well that was rude James! Me and Sirius will just have to leave you to your imagination" with a smirk on her face she sat down. "wow, James how did you get Sirius up this early! Did you change the clock forward 3 hours?" Marlene commented with a nudge at Sirius, that sent shudders up his spine. "Hm I dunno Mar, padfoot has changed his hibernation habits recently." James sending looks to both Marlene and Sirius, making Sirius laugh. "Well when you've been locked up for two weeks you like to stay outside as long as possible" Sirius explained with a smirk but James and Marlene had a worried look on their faces. James knew that Sirius last ever visit to his ex-family wasn't pleasant, but Sirius had stayed clear of the subject, and when James tried to bring it up he just would snap back an answer like you don't need to know it's over now and then abruptly change the subject, so James didn't want to push it. The thing was James had no idea how it would feel, to have parents that would beat him or continually tell him he was unworthy of his family name, that he was a disgrace. He was very well off, two living parents that loved and wanted him that gave him a loving home and encouraged him, he just wished Sirius would feel the same for the first time ever in his life.

Being abruptly pulled out of his thoughts, Marlene asked out his Lilly plan for this year. He answered with the same "Leave her alone to see the nice side speech as he did to Sirius, thinking if it would acctuly work, when Sirius left to go see if dinner was nearly ready, James saw his chance. "eh Mar can we talk a sec." James said with a confusing look on his face."Em sure James, what's up." Marlene noticing the look on his face and mind raced with ideas when James started to talk. "So well this year, I want to achieve something you know. I don't want to just run after Lily and well I want to know, do you think my ideas going to work ?" the worried look still on his face and his eyebrows scrunched up together, it took everything she had not to burst out laughing, but she kept her cool. "Well James honesty, No. She will love the fact you stopped chasing her, she's as tired of it as you so you need to get her to see the real you, not the obnoxious bastered tht annoyed her exbestfriend. Get her to see him and your off to a good start." James's expression turned from worried to thoughtful and Marlene knew the conversation had reached its end. "Guys dinners levitating to the table!" Sirius booming voice carried through the walls and into the den.

Sirius stuffed his face with beef and potatoes but even when he was full he still had an empty feeling in his stomach, So after dinner he headed for the weights and tried to workout the empty feeling out of him, unfortunately this didn't work so he kept going until he felt like his legs would fall off, so he dragged his legs up the stairs towards his room, when he remembered his shower was broken, deciding just to go into a random room and shower, He saw a guest room and walked in heading straight to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower Sirius, transfigured a towel and left the bathroom, only to see a topless Marlene straight in front of him. "Oh shit! sorry Marlene! I didn't know this was your room, er here's a top to er cover up." He handed her his t-shirt. She put it on quickly, covering herself, She looked up at him and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Sirius wearing only a towel and a pair of boxers, He sat down beside her. "Sirius, don't do this. Don't block me out like this. You can't do it for ever. People will start to notice, James especially." She looked straight at him with those ice blue eyes he started to melt inside, "I know, it's just, you know with all that.." Sirius starring back into her, She just whispered into his ear "what the hell is wrong with me" as she found his lips a kissed hard her tounge fighting for control and then Sirius womanizing mind turned on. His tounge getting complete control, his arms running up and down the small of her back rubbing circles in different pressures. Just as quickly as it began it ended leaving their actions, swirling around their heads. "Goodnight Mar" Sirius said softly, kissing the top of her forehead before getting up and leaving the room, heading to his own to have a serious think about why and what he just did.


	6. decisions, decisions

He went back to his room, what seemed like ages, and flopped onto his huge fluffy bed. Completely exhausted from playing quidditch all day, the gym and the breathless encounter with a hardly clothed Mar, for once in his life Sirius had no idea what he was going to do. Ever since he was small, He knew exactly what he wanted, to run away and be free from his family, to be free was his deepest desire, He had no idea what he wanted once he had it. To think that he would never have to go back to his family, to be beaten until he couldn't stand by his father, to be insulted again and again by his mother. He never needed to go through that ever again. It made Sirius excited and scared. He didn't know what he wanted, never mind what he felt towards Marlene. She said she loved him. Not trying to get into his pants but just in a nice way. Was he boyfriend material? Could he ever be? And more importantly did he want to? He went into a deep sleep with these questions running through his head.

Just as James was washing his teeth he heard his owl come back with the reply. He had sent her it just to speak to her, over a week ago. He didn't know who to talk about it to. Sirius was gone and he didn't want to worry Remus because he had his own problems to deal with never mind him puting more into his mind and well Peter was Peter. Not exactly a person you would go to a problem with. So he turned to the person that hated his guts to talk about the worst problem he ever had, but she had listened to him, whine on and on. Even sending comforting messages back to him with very good advice in it.

In the morning, Sirius Black was still as confused as ever. It was Marlene, little Marlene, the pushy first year that was friends with his bestfriend and his best friends crush. She took control over everything she could, acting like a Minster of magic, organising everything to the last. She was the only girl quidditch player on the Gryffindor team making her the one everyone made fun of at the start, then she got settled in and once she played a part in the first joke on someone else She was part of the lads. Then in the September of 4th year she had grew up and out, making her one of the hottest girl in the school, but to him it wasn't just the looks, It was all of her, her hair blonde and dead straight falling down past her shoulders, her pearly white teeth, the half smile that would make you melt inside, the ice blue eyes that made you feel like she was looking straight into your soul. Yes she was very attractive in looks, a small tight ass from being on a broomstick too many hours, curves that would make you drool and well a rack you'd like to bury your face into. She was everywhere in his head, No matter how much he tried to not think of her, He just did. Every minute He was back at his parents house, She and James was the only reason he kept getting up in the morning, facing his mothers insults and his father's violence. Now safe from his parents, he had time to feel, not suppress but actually understand and think about his feelings, sometimes it was harder then suppress them, like his feelings towards Marlene. He knew he liked her more than a friend but he just didn't know if he could stay in a relationship. He was used to strings of girlfriends, normally a new one every week. He didn't know yet if he could ever last more than a month, He just didn't know.

Racing down the stairs for breakfast James was on cloud 9. Him and Lily had sent owls to each other all night and they (yes they!) were going to sneak out tonight and talk in person as long as ither of the two didn't tell anyone. He didn't believe it when she asked him to meet him, He thought it was some kind of a joke She was playing on him, but she had sent a meeting place and time and had made him swear not to tell anyone so he was pretty sure she was being serious, which made him jump in excitement, just a small worry about getting past Sirius. He knew Sirius would question him about being "tired" so he had to think of some sort of plan to sneek past him and Mar. Reaching the kitchen Mar and Sirius were looking at each other. Just sitting looking at each other as if they were having a big conversation that James had just intruded on, which sent the blood rushing to his cheeks. Mar and Sirius talking to each other and then suddenly stopping when he entered the room? What was happening? Out of any people he would not ever put them to be have a quite conversation. They were too alike. Too loud and boastful people that were very stubborn and set in there easy going life. It sent worning bells screaming in his head. What were they talking about? What were they scheming? He reluctantly sat down, and took a plate of toast and beans. "Good morning" he spoke breaking the acward silence. Sirius grunted to him but Mar had a more welcoming approach " Good Morning Lily hunter! What's your scheme for today" chuckling at her own joke she jumped off her seat said she would meet them at the quidditch pitch in an hour and walked out of the room on her toes, Sirius`s eyes following her.


	7. Going for it

After a whole afternoon of quidditch, Sirius was completely exhausted, he had aches and pains ruining up and down his arms and legs, but no matter how much he and Marlene would complain, James would not let up. Stopping for short breaks at 5 minutes a piece he did drill after drill insisting on the more practices the better chance of winning the cup. Eventually at 6 o'clock on the dot he stopped, said that was enough for today and ran to the house, leaving Sirius and Marlene to clean up. " Wonder what was up with him?" Marlene questioned while gathering up the quaffles they were using only seconds before. "He said he was going out for a couple of hours tonight and that his mam knew so for me not to worry about the details. He was acting like he had a wond pointing up his arse all day though." Sirius explained half thinking about his friend, half thinking if it was the right time to say what he needed to say. Deciding there was no time like the present He said " Marlene, come walk with me. We need to talk." Marlene with a confused expression agreed and followed him, half trotting to keep up with Sirius long a while they just kept walking side by side, saying nothing, not really going in any particular direction, until they found themselves at the river. Sitting down at the bank Sirius plucked up some courage and started to talk. " Mar, do you remember the last time we were together. I acted so stupidly, I should have said what I felt, but I didn't know what I felt or how to deal with it. But now, Well I now what I want and I want to start this again" pointing at himself and Marlene he continued. "I want to do it right though, not let's jump into to bed together have a nice fuck, then leave before morning and pretend it never happened" He took a big breath and looked down at Marlene. She was staring straight ahead, taking in all that was just said, then turned and looked at Sirius. "Did you Sirius Padfoot Black, just ask me out for a proper date with no sex at the end of it" with a small chuckle Sirius just nodded his head and looked into her eyes, her beautiful pale blue eyes, when she whispered into his ear "pick me up room at 7.30" and with that and a quick wink, she got up and skipped to the house, leaving Sirius on his own, and very confused.

James knew that Sirius and Mar would be suspicious of his behaviour, but he couldn't help it. He was shaking with nerves and excitement, he just didn't know what to do with himself for the whole day without bursting with excitement. She had gave him a time and a place where he would meet her. With the blood still pumping through his veins, He raced back to the house, nearly running into his mother, "Watch it James! I've a roast in my hands!" His mother scolded, but James just kept going, when got to the stairs he ran up them, taking two at a time. Reaching his room, he magically locked his door. Sitting down on his bed he tried to slow his breathing down to a normal pace, failing every time he thought of where he was going to go after his shower, to her, the girl of his dreams. The girl that always had a come back to his cheesy pick up lines like "I can smell flowers, It must be Lily" she would just snap back at him "I can smell dead fish it must be Potter". She would never talk to him, so she could never see the nice side of him. The side that comforts Remus every full moon, telling him he does deserve to live a normal life. The side that scoldes Peter after every over the top dirty joke, telling him that it's just disgusting or that he crossed the line. The one that worried endlessly over Sirius, about his past and his future. Most of all his trust issues with people, only letting few in, telling very little about himself, especially about what happened when he was little. It scared him so much. He would still wake up in the middle of the night, shaking with fear, sweating like there was no tomorrow. He told his parents he had stopped being scared by it, that he fine, worrying if they would worry about him and take him out of school to go to some healer. In truth no one knew the whole story, his parents knew the past, Sirius only knew some details, Remus the same and Peter none. That's why he had went to Lilly. To talk. He felt she would understand why he was scared, as it was a more common with muggles. She listened to him. Told him that it was okay. She comforted him.

Sirius still in a daze, magically locked away the quidditch stuff, locked the gate of the pitch and then set up the long hill up to the house. He had stayed at the river for a while, clearing his head and tried to plan out his date. When he had sorted out the details in his head, he got up, stiff from all the exercise and from sitting on the ground for too long. He trudged up the hill, checking his moon watch that the Potters had gave him for his birthday two months before. It was already 7, so Sirius picked up the pace and speed walked into the kitchen, meeting Mrs Potter in the seat beside the stove. "Sirius my love, your going to be late! Hurry up and shower up!" A confused Sirius looked at her. HadMarlene already told her? Mrs Potter took his look of confusion and explained, "For the quidditch talk you and Marlene are going to! She came and asked could you's go. She wanted to clear it up by me first. Lovely girl she is, I'm sure James would love to go but he's going out tonight. Now go up and shower! Me and Martin are going to France for a quick holiday so you's will have the house to yours selves for a while. What are you waiting for, get up those stairs!" And with that Sirius, ran up the stairs not wanting to be told a third time.

Would love to hear a review or two ! :)


	8. first for everything

After a long calming shower James, jumped out and dried himself and started on his hair, ruffled up like he just was off a broomstick. Once he was finished with his hair, He walked out of the room, meeting a clean and sweet smelling Sirius in the hall. "Wow Padfoot easy on the aftershave." commenting on his bestfriend with a chuckle. "Haha Prongs, where you headed tonight anyway?" The curiosity burning in his voice, "Ok you got me, I'm going on a date..." not being able to finish his sentence because Sirius interrupted him,"Ah finally! So no more Lilly. Thank Merlin cause mate she will never go out with you" Sirius rambled on blissfully unaware that he was going out with Lily. "Ah yea well here I have to go I don't want to be late, wait who you going home with?" James had finally noticed he wasn't the only person who wasn't staying at home. "Well prongs, let's just say don't wait up for me" and with a wink Sirius he started walking down the stairs until he heard Sirius`s door slam shut, then he ran down them, taking two at a time, checking that his parents had left, and then raced out the back to go to the apperation site, and soon he felt the normal squeeze of apperation. Landing softly beside the entrance to the forest, He all of a sudden saw her. Her long golden hair was tied into a loose pony tail, she was facing her back to him, unaware that he was there. He coughed making her see that he was there, she turned to face him, her green eyes scanning him. "Hey" she said in her soft voice. "Hey, we should go before anyone notices we're here" she nodded walking towards him, and they took off into the forest, very close to each other, their hands nearly touching. He could smell her honey perfume, they slowly arrived into a clearing in the forest. James laid a picnic blanket and Lily transfigured a picnic basket. As they settled down on the blanket and nibbled on sandwiches the conversation turned to Lilly's sister. "Its just, every time I come home she, says stuff, like your a freak or I'm so stupid and she licks up to my mum and dad." Lilly looked so upse t but James didn't know what to say to make it any better " I understand, it must be so hard for you, to live with a person that hates what you are." She looked like she was cheered up, so he must have said something right. They just Sat and talked for hours watching the sun set and as it got colder she snuggled close into him. He could have stayed there all year, just smelling her honey perfume and playing with her golden hair. She didn't seam to mind, if he talked about himself and his problems, she would just listen, the odd time stroking his arm or confront him. They stayed long after the sun had set.

One, two, three knocks on Marlenes door, Sirius was finally for the first time with Marlene, getting to do what he was good at. Dazzling girls with a brilliant time and a beautiful Sirius was how he had collected as many girls as he had. But this time it was slightly different. Normally he would take them on a sweet romantic walk and make them tell him everything about them, then take them in for a quick drink, (never dinner, it was too expensive), then a quick walk to a more private location, never getting further then a song or two. Then the next day go over to them and say how much you miss them and soon after that he would be looking for a quite broomcupbard. This was different though, this is Marlene, he wanted to try and make it last more then two weeks with Marlene, he wanted to change. She came out of her bedroom in a navy blue knitted sweater and tight high waisted jeans. Her long blonde hair loose and hanging down her shoulder blades reaching her boobs. She smelled amazing, like roses, dipped in sugar. "Hey Mar" He said with a wink to the beautiful blonde beside him, "I would not flatter yourself Black, we are doing this my way to see if I will keep you or not" she snapped flicking her hair behind her shoulders before grabbing his hand and trotting down the stairs, heading for the fireplace, pulling Sirius along, "hmm scaried to get into a tight spot with a girl, Black, just because it's not on your terms." She remarked, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, as she grabbed a hand full of flu powder and said loud and clear, "Beechgrowve, boat end" and with a green flame they were gone. They arrived at what seemed a room full of pictures of boats, having no clue to where they were or what they were going to do here, He let Mar lead. She walked out of the room and out to what seemed like a Marina and padded towards a jety where she walked alone a line of boats until they got to a small cruiser, named "seldom sank", here they climbed aboard, and in a matter of seconds Mar was driving the boat out of the marine. He knew Mar had been brought up around boats, her father had been a merpeople export and before he died he and just finished a 6 week expedition. He knew him Mar had been close, but beening the youngest of 10 children, she hadn't got to know him as much as the others. Bringing him out of his train of thought was the sudden cut of the engine and they were moored against a large wood and up on the deck was a table set for two.

"What's up Black, cat got your tounge she lightly joked.

"Nope, Just taking this all in you know, I'm sad to hear we are back to second names McKinnon. I thought we were over that"

"Oh I'm sorry would you prefer padfoot? Or Master Black?" sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No no , your majesty would do fine."

"Ha! You can't be Serious"

"Hunny, I'm always Sirius" and with that they started to eat their meal.


	9. sweet dreams

Hey just a quick note, would love a review or two! Makes me wonder if anyone is actually reading this ? Don't worry the story will start to heat up in a while and thanks to my two reviewers Becky and andy !

* * *

"Shit the doors locked 15 minutes ago!" Lily wakes up and finds herself curled up to a very fit looking James Potter 15 minutes after the gates had locked in her father's house.

"Ah shit Lily, I never ment to make you get locked out, I just was, you know enjoying the moment. Fuck what are you going to do."A worried looking James was wondering if he could get her into her dad's house alone but 1. He would need Sirius help and 2. He didn't want to push things with Lily and her sister.

"No once the gates lock the gates lock and it's only Petuna home and well, you know she's not the friendliest. Em I sopose I'l sleep here and just apperate over in the morning." She said with a doubtful look on her face.

"No Lily your not sleeping here, come home with me. Mum and dads away to Africa for the week, Sirius was going out for a date so he won't be in and I'd say Mar would be watching some muggle telly in the kitchen if she hasn't went out already. We'd practically have the house to ourselves." He tried to sell it as well as he could to make her want to go home with him, he wasn't comfortable with letting her sleep out here alone in the cold and to be honest he didn't want to stay all night here ither.

"Well I sopose I have no real other choice" she sounded happy enough not to sleep in the middle of a suburban forest alone in the cold so she agreed to go back with James. He took her hand, cleaned up the blanket and stuff they had with his wond and quickly disapperated to Potter manor, hoping that Sirius didn't decided to take what ever bimbo he had this week home for a quick shag. They were in luck tho as he tip toed into the kitchen, the house was completely empty. He saw the surprise on her face though. She only had came in by the west wing, missing the grand hallways, dinning rooms and most of the grounds but she was even in awe of the size of the kitchen. Lily just gave him a look which made James blush, he didn't tell people he had as much money as he did, but many guessed he was wealthy, no one knowing the size of his wealth. He kept it quite, not being wastefull or boastful, so he hurried her up the three flights of stairs and up into his room. "So eh if you want to keep it quite that your here, I sopose you better stay here or the house elfs will spot you in the morning, so if you want the bed to yourself, I'l sleep on the floor." with a sheepish grin on his face at the thought of Lily Evans in his bed.

"No, I'd feel awful if you have to sleep on the floor. Just sleep in the bed beside me but no funny business, Ok. We're just sleeping, nothing else." She said in a sharp voice to proclaim her point further, So James nodded his head. He gave Lily a t-shirt of his to sleep in and went to the bathroom to wash his teeth, while she got changed. Making sure that she was dressed before he walked in he knocked on the door. "Come in" her velvety voice sang. When he walked in she was already in the bed so he got beside a bit before he spoke he said "Eh Lily, what are we doing together, like I'm not saying I don't enjoy what ever this is, but what is it." He was nervous in case she thought they were just friends and he didn't.

"Well I sopose were a bit more than friends, cause you are sorta in love with me and I sorta half hate you still, but you know I'm not prepared to be a couple in public yet so, if we are sorta a thing in private and what we used to be to the public for a sorta demo run for a while you know. If that's okay with you."

"That is fine with me." Having said what he needed to say, he said good night and switched the light off and fell asleep cuddling a very nice Lily.

Sirius though the date was going well they were talking and laughing and the food was amazing under the stars, It just was a magical evening and not too many little rows but now they had to make it home with out being seen together by James, as Sirius and Marlene didn't want to have the by the way your bestfriend/brothers doing your bestfriend/sister and they just went out on a date talk even though they knew it would have to happen sooner or later, they picked later. They knew what James reaction would be, blaim Sirius and try to kill him and then have the "I'm disappointed in you and you can do better" speech. So they tried to apperate as quietly as possible, creep into the house, and walk up to Mars bedroom, but doing this they heard voices from James room and they scrambled to get into Siriuss room to hide.

"He brought her home!" Sirius whispered excitedly. James never even looked at a girl that wasn't Lily never mind bring her home! He had to get a look at her, they had been hiding in his room for a full 20 minutes, the voices had died done ages ago. He the remembered that he had James's invisibility cloak, he and James had sneaked down to the kitchen last night.

"Come here and stay really quite!" he said as he put the invisibility cloak over him and Marlene, and they walked as quietly as they could into James's room. There waiting for them was a James curled into Lily, her wearing one of his shirts. They nearly dropped in surprise, this was Lily and James, in his bed, together. They left the room as quickly and quietly as possible, bursting into laughter the second they reached Marlenes room.


	10. Ah strange meeting in the hallway

**wouldn't mind a review or two! Thinking of stopping the story so review if anyone is actually reading this !**

* * *

Sirius spent the night in Marlenes room, 1. because she invited him to and 2. because he didn't want to see or interrupt Lily and James. He was so shocked when he saw them he nearly dropped, he knew she was having a hard time at with her mum and dad splitting up and her sister being a stuck up little bitch, but never did it cross his mind would she finally say yes to the slightly mental James Potter. Getting up at an early 8 o'clock to go to his room before anyone seen him in Mars room, he said goodbye to her and walked out, still wearing the jeans he had on the night before and his shirt in his hand walking towards his room he met a flushed looking Lily.

"IS eyes playing tricks on me or do I see Lily Evans in James Potters house?" his voice dripping with fake surprise.

"eh no, I was sorta uncomfortable at home with Petuna and all, so I went to Marlenes, but they told me she was here and well, Ja.. I mean Potter let me in and I kinda got lost in this house." her arms flapping at the end trying to make it believable. If Marlene and Sirius hadn't already seen her with James in his bed, he probably would have believed it. It was a hard summer for Lily, with her parents and the whole thing with her sister she had been avoiding her home, staying with Mary and Alice for more then two weeks at a he decided to go along with the lie for now.

"Ok, em do you want me to show you up to Mars room?" He was trying to be as reluctant as possible, not to be rushing to Marlenes bedroom, hoping she did go to the shower so she wasn't seen in what she was wearing last night. When she reached Marlenes door, they heard the shower water running so Sirius told Lily to make herself at home in the next room, and that he'd send a house elf up with her stuff.

* * *

As happy as James was with Lily in his bed he knew if she left it any later Sirius would be coming home from his "date" or Marlene would be up in the kitchen to watch some kind of muggle "cooking show" that Lily had shown her, so he knew that at 8 o'clock Lily had to get up. Lily and him had discussed a plan so that she could stay if she was caught, saying that she had came to stay with Marlene, so once she was dressed, James had transfigured some suitcases, and then he sent Lily out, unfortunately she was caught on the 1st floor by Sirius so James ran down the stairs to the kitchen, when Sirius brought Lily up to the fourth floor to Marlenes room. A few minutes later he heard Sirius feet banging down the stairs heading towards him. The sight of Sirius told him he hasn't came home last night.

"Merlin pads, I know you have muscle and all that but would it kill you to put a shirt on." a slight grin on his face.

"Ah now prongs, don't be jealous. It doesn't bring out your good side, especially with Lilypad in the house" giving him a wink.

"Yea she was in a right state when she arrived, I tried to calm her down, but in the end I sent her up to Mar. I hope she's okay."

"She seemed alright on the first floor, I brought her up to Mar anyway"

"Good. Anyway the owls for Hogwarts came in this morning, you got another letter from Minnie, another behaviour lecture, nothing too exciting. It says you need a O in your owls to do transfiguration. Minnie isn't very expectant in your results."

"How insulting, I bet I'l get an O any way,Just to anoy 's the results out ? "

"It doesn't say but dad said he will be home tomorrow, "Just to check up on us" at exactly 10 o'clock so I'm guessing tomorrow"

"Right, we going to diagon ally tomorrow then? "

"Yea you going to do, this year I mean, I know you want to do transfiguration, but what else" He looked at padfoot with a serious look on his face. They hadn't really desired what they were going to do when they left Hogwarts, they never needed to.

" Well yea transfiguration, defence against dark arts, potions, maby charms and muggle studies. Just to anoy the grand house of black. An O in muggle studies would be brilliant, but I mixed up a toaster with a fire fighter and seemingly there completely different things so there goes that. What about you what would a brilliant quidditch player need from his NEWTS?"

"Well transfiguration is one, we wouldn't want poor Minnie to be alone without hertop class Gryffindor students. Defence against dark arts, even though York is as old and as blind as a bat, but then again he's the best of crac. Herboligy, Frank's doing it so it should be okay, potions, and I don't know charms, fitwhicks okay but it's a tricky subject, might go for history of magic. Might as well do as many as possible we can do minimum 5 so I hope I'l get in to 6, Just to be safe you know. Any word from Moony?"

"Yea, he's in a bad way, saying he's too dangerous for us. Such bullshit, He needs to grow up. I think I'm gona go over there later just to see he's alright. Full moon was last week so I'l be safe enough. Can't believe we will be back next week. James just open the letter I'm sure your caption." The look on James's face was a look of excitement and dread, He wanted to be caption since he joined the team at the end of first year. (The original seeker, Thomas Jefferson, got bit by a mandrake and wasn't fully recovered for the match so, the caption then was Rebbeca Wood, picked little first year James for the job, winning the match made him the new seeker for the team, the first ever first year in history). And since then caption had been handed down from seventh year to seventh year until now we're there was none left and the oldest on the team's were James, Sirius and Marlene. Sirius had bean caught in too many broomcupbards to be picked, It was between Marlene and James. Once Sirius left to get dressed to head to Remus, James lifted his letter and carefully opened it, hoping that there was a caption badge inside. His shout of joy could been heard in London.


	11. wake up

**Hey all :) since there has been no reviews there will be no more chapters after this one unless someone asks for it! If you are reading it please review because I will put up the next chapter if I am asked :) I will be finishing the story privately (unless someone asks!) Bye **

* * *

Sirius slept until 10 and then he was very rudely awoke by Marlene.

"Get up you rudey pumpkin your results are out in an hour and your here in bed sound asleep" Sirius just groaned and turned over hoping Marlene would take a hint and leave so he'd get an another hour or two in bed but then he felt Marlenes hand in a place he didn't expect it to be, running up and down his inner thy. His eyes fluttered open instantly to see Marlene staring at him, he was only wearing a pair of boxers and it wasn't hard to see his man hood, It instantly felt hard with Marlene stroking him there.

"Mar what about Lily and..."

"Lily is making breakfast the muggle way and James hasn't taken his eyes off her all morning. I say we have a good 10 minutes before they come looking." That was all the encouragement Sirius needed he slid her on to the bed kissing her hard. He slowly climbed on top of her, unbuttoning her blue Oxford shirt, never breaking the kiss, He felt Marlene pulling out so he moved down to the hollow of her neck,

"Sirius, I need to make sure this is clear to before we go on any further" Sirius just mumbled something into her throat so Marlene continued, "I want this to be a real relationship, not just snogging buddies,Okay, so right now we might fool about and I don't mind that but it's going no further. Understand." Sirius stopped kissing her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Mar I want you to be comfortable with me so if that ment once a week doing your laundry like a muggle I'd do it. I want this to last, so let's take it slow." with that he gave her one last good snog and put her shirt back on, they were only cuddled up two minutes when James trudged up the stairs so Marlene got up and pretend to try and wake an already awake Sirius when James came in.

"No no Mar, what you have to do is this" James grabbed the corners of the bed covers and pulled them straight off Sirius leaving him in his boxers. "Breakfasts served downstairs" and with that Sirius jumped up and pulled on some jogging bottoms James mum gave him for Christmas and walk straight out towards the kitchen, leaving Marlene and James giggling behind himDown in the kitchen he saw Lily, stirring something at the stove and at the breakfast island there were 3 plates and a bowl. He soon found out what Lily was stirring was scrambled eggs and for Marlene who hated eggs there was porridge. She must have made it all the muggle way because there were pots and pans everywhere.

"This amazing Evans, you can stay longer as long as you cook" James was complimenting her and she went bright red.

"Thanks Potter, as long as I don't get lost." It was a little acward then with Lily hating James and Sirius, James loving Lily, Marlene going serectly with Sirius and Sirius hadn't ever talked to Lilly more then 5 words, everyone sat and ate in silence with the occasional flip of James paper or quidditch talk between Marlene and Sirius, that was really it.

Then four ministry owls came flying to the window and Marlene jumped up to open it, obviously excited to get her results. She grabbed the four envelopes and handed them out to their owners, before sitting down and ripping open her own. James got his last, still worrying about his results especially with Lily so close beside him. When he opened his he got a big surprise.

Owl marking scheme is as follows

O - outstanding

E - exceeded expectations

P - passed

M - missed the mark

F - failed

T - troll

James Charlus Potter

Charms : P

Accent ruins: E

Herboligy:

Defence against the dark arts:E

Transfiguration: O

Potions: E

History of magic: P

Care of magical creatures: P

You have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to finish your education.

"Looks like Mimne is stuck with us for another two years!" Sirius excitedly yelled just as Mr Potter walked in the door,laughing at the expression on his face that was a mixture of relive and confusion.

"Well at least I see that the house is still standing, okay celebration dinner, 6 sharp, if you insist on those new "hip" clothes nothing too muggley, I want yous to fell comfortable not stick out like sore thumbs." and with that he left the room, heading down the hall to the garage. He wasn't a man of many words, he kept things short and sweet, confidence and leadership were his main qualities, but he normally let his wife do the talking preferring smaller crowds of good people then large annoying ones, James was so like him, his skrewed up nose and brown hair that would not stay put, even if you put a sticking charm on it, his eyes and temperance was his mother's , caring and chatty, with confidence and leadership all bundled into one, good crac at the good times, understanding and caring at the hard times with one flaw, he acted before he thought, he didn't think about the consequences just at what ever was happening at that time and then worrying after it happened. Typical James.

Sirius bundled up the stairs to write an owl to Remus, inviting him to dinner with him, Marlene, James, Lily and James parents, He would have sent one to Peter but he was away today with his family, visiting muggle family members, after the long climb up the stairs he finally reached his room, whistling for his owl. The owl had been a gift from his new parents and he was loving it, he had been forced to use Jamess old one but she was old and tired and frequently got lost so James's parents insisted buying him a new one, as well as insisting on taking him clothes shopping, allowing him to decorate his room as he wished and making him call them mum and dad, they had made him feel like family, just because his own didn't. Shortly after writing the letter he heard his door lightly knock which was odd because James and his parents just came on in or shouted through the door. A cheeky little blonde head popped in through the door explained the strange knock.

"Hey, so are we are going to diagon ally later." She seemed odd, like she was trying to hint him something and he couldn't work it out. So instead he gave her his "I'm gorgeous and your going to melt" grin and said in as seductive voice as he could.

"Yes, where are you going with this Mar" giving her a wink that made her give him a small cheeky smile, a glimmer in her eyes.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me an hour before James and Lily go." her plan coming together in his head that made him love her even more. She always was surprising him, and it wasn't always big things, it was when she'd ask for help in potions because she forgot which way she'd have to stir it, or when she tied her shoes she stuck her tounge out. This is why he wanted her so badly, but he didn't know if he had the willpower, he wasn't James, He couldn't go after and after her again and again.

Mar was still staring at him, unaware of what worries were rumbling around his head, Sirius snapped out of his daydream and accepted her, teling her they'd have to go shopping for clothes as well.

* * *

**Agian if you want the next chapter please tell me ! **


	12. ARE YOU SIRIUS?

**Back by popular demand! Decided I don't really care if no one is reading this but if you are please review! I don't care if you say you hate it but it's easier to write when you know someone actually there! Any way enjoy xxx**

* * *

James felt like he was on ice all day, He didn't know if he wanted his parents to meet Lily just yet, he had told them that she was staying for a few days before the start of school, explaining about her sister and her parents fighting over random things like who gets the house and such but really he wanted to see what they thought of her, because he was involuntary in love with her. She was Lily, lovely sweet Lily Evans that hexed him everyday because he tried to ask her out, and now they had went on a date and slept in a bed overnight together. He just wanted it to last after they go back to school, she was a prefect and now he was the caption of the quidditch team, he finally had the same level of authority and they were entitled to use the prefects bathrooms and the prefects comman room on the 6th floor. This is why he had so desperately wanted to be caption, he could finally be seen with some responsibility, instead of a young 16 year old with little sense. He had told his parents about Lily over the years but it wasn't meeting her or having a sit down dinner with her, his mother was funny but not the sort that made him look sensible.

He knew Marlene had felt his reluctance towards her, answering her questions with another change the topic question, but he just didn't feel like he was comfortable with going out with her where the whole world could see, He didn't feel ready for it yet. He wasn't used to holding people's hands and opening the doors for them, but there he was, being held onto as if he was a child going to make a run for it.

He felt like everyone was staring at him as he opened the door for her, or sat on the chair waiting on her to get her school robes. Everything he did with her he felt everyone was staring, with judgmental eyes. What if James decided to go early to, and he saw them together, holding hands, he would be like a doxie ready to be squished, dead. Done for it. Yet when they left the shop she still felt for his hand.

"Can you not do that." his patients was wearing thin and it was starting to anoy him.

"Do what exactly?"

"Try and hold my hand, or be pure romantic, were only going together a few days."

"So there's a curfew on holding your hand? What is it like 6 months we can walk down a street together."

"Well yea, like I mean..." seeing Marlenes reaction he decided to try and backtrack.

"What do you mean? Why can't I hold your hand?"

"Eh well everyone was looking and staring and I was..."

"Your we're what Sirius."

"I was well uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, because everyone was like staring and..."

"You don't want to be seen with me."

"What no Mar I didn't mean it like that."

"Well how did you mean it! " Marlene was clearly getting upset about it now, her face going bright red and her big blue eyes narrowing.

" Like I was uncomfortable because we haven't been together that long and it's supposed to be a..." Sirius trailed off seeing something in the distance that cought his eye, black shinny hair that rolled down past his ears, flipped back to make a quiff, a tall muscle structure slightly bigger than him, holding a blonde girls hand. She must have been of pureblood because he never went out in public with a girl who wasn't. He hadn't seen him in weeks, but there he was in his sight, not knowing he was there, he could have walked over and punched him in the face, or got close enough to him to hang him upside down by his leg, a nice wee spell snivoulous had tought them. But the thing was he was there, with, No parents saying "Leave Regulus alone, or don't do that to Regulus, no don't hurt Regulus, our son our perfect son.

His blood boiled the second he saw him, and Marlene seeing Sirius stop his sentence and stair at a couple, figured out who it was, just by the look of them, the Blacks unfortunately for Sirius, all looked the same, dark, handsome, masculine smell and had an air of nobility to them, as if they were the best, because they were a Black. To anyone who didn't personally know Sirius they would think the same, so Sirius would fight hard to be different, unfortunately that caused him to be unworthy of the house of Black and he was kicked out after being beating to pulp like a unwanted snail.

Realising what Sirius was about to do, Marlene tried to stop him.

"Sirius, ignore him he's, not worth it." tugging at his arm tring to get him to change direction.

"I can't, he doesn't know what he did.." the anger came out of his voice even though it was just a whisper.

"No Sirius , please, he is the scrum of the earth and he isn't worth it." with this Sirius started to sneak towards Regulus, dragging Marlene with him because she would not let go of his arm.

"Sirius stop. He call the ministry, you will go to Alaskban, hes not worth it! " Sirius was ploughing on regardless of Marlene, until she got straight in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"Marlene move."

"not until I do this." She grabbed his face and leaned into him, as if she was going to tell him a secret, then she slowly kissed his jaw line, making Sirius`s spine shiver for a second, on reaching his mouth, She didn't snog him, just lick his lips.

"Now tell me you are not going to go after him."

"I'm not"

So she took his hand much to his dismay and lead him down the street, walking towards olivanders taking a turn and leading him into an alley way. She let go of his hand and instead of snogging him senseless She took his face in her hand and slapped him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND GO AFTER YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT! YOU SACRIED ME ! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM! NEVER MIND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE NOT GOING TO STOP AND IT WAS OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A STREET! IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! WHERE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HOLD A GIRLS HAND YOU WERE QUITE HAPPY TO TRY AND KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

He didn't know how to respond to that, she was obviously very angry about the hand thing, and then the whole thing with Regulus, he thought she was going to kill him at that moment.

"I'm sorry Marlene, I wasn't thinking."

"WASN'T THINKING? YOU WERE COMPLETELY AND UNTTERLY INSANE!"

"I'm so sorry..." He stopped his sentence because they were not alone anymore, Lily and James were standing at the opening of the alley, starring at them with confused expresions.

They stood and looked at each other for a minute, tension high in the air because Marlene was still angry at Sirius and Lily and James had obviously heard her screaming at him.

"eh we are ready to go if us are done doing what ever this is?" James broke the silence, making Sirius and Marlene blush bright red.

"It wasnt like that James, Sirius was just being insane for a minute or two And tried to take on Regulus in the middle of the street."

"What! Are you mad ! Are you okay ? Did he say anything?"

"Its okay prongs, I didn't get anywhere near him. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go now." Sirius turning on his heels and storming out of the alley, James at his feet and Lily and Marlene dragging behind, Lily giving her a spill the beans look at Marlene.


	13. Screams and shouts

James was trying to fit everything in his trunk but it just wouldn't fit, he had already tried to charm the sides to grow but it just wouldn't budge so now he would ither have to get Lily or Sirius to do it, or unfortunately bring less things. He looked down at the pile of stuff he had set out he decided that it was all necessary and that it simply all had to come, So he trotted down the stairs in search of some help.

"Padfoot, my darling I need some assistance!" he sang down the hall, hearing some noices in the den, he decided on starting his search there, unfortunately he found Lily arguing on what looked like a muggle telephone.

"No Tunny tell dad that the pottery is mums and that's it!" Lily looking up at James when he entered the room and gave him a small smile and stuck up her finger to tell him to wait a second. "Look Tunny just do it, I have to go, love you." She sighed and turned to look at James, her mouth turning down to make a frown.

"Sorry they're trying to see who gets what. Your darling prongs went on a jog with Marlene about 20 minutes ago, can I help you or is it topscreet mauraders stuff" she said with a small chuckle but what ever she had been talking about with her sister had obviously upset her.

"Well I dunno, it is topscreet stuff but I think you will have to do as I haven't got much time" giving her a sheepish grin, and turned to lead her up to his room.

"Eh sorry about the mess but can you charm the sides to grow," pointing at the trunk to try and show her what he wanted before continuing, "its just I really need all this stuff, but I can't get it to fit in." Lily taking the challenge up, and was done in second, So she stayed to help James pack because she said he would crinkle everything and then it would look awful when they get to Hogwarts. So there they were, folding and chatting about there lifes, her and her sister's problems, when and how they started, they talked about her childhood, her fears and dreams, He found out that her biggest fear was the being alone in the dark and her biggest dream was to become a healer. He told her his dreams and fears, his fear was to lose his parents, while his dream would be to be a professional quidditch player. For the first time ever they were talking like friends, talking laughing, sharing secrets, desires, unfortunately good times can't last forever as his mother called them down for breakfast.

Dinner last night was a disaster, after diagon ally, Marlene hadn't even looked at him, never mind let him apologise. To make matters worse James had been suspious, asking question after question, not believing his story, eventually he let it go but even then he shot him a disapproving look every now and again. Marlene was like a sister to him, and he was an over protective big brother, he the second James would find out about him and Marlene, He would be dead meat. To be honest, he had good reason to, this was Sirius Black, the womanizer, the new girl every week and he knew what happened in the broomcupbards, so to find out that his wee sister was fooling around with him he would lose it too, so for their own good him and Marlene had decided to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

But now with the way Marlene was behaving, it was looking as if there would never be a later on. He knew she was going to be mental, but seriously she was taking it to a new level, she had went to not speaking to him, to screaming at him when they were alone, it was agonizing, it made him feel like he was back in front of his mother, who no matter what Sirius did it was wrong and screamed at him every second of his life.

He went down the stairs in search of Marlene, who at dinner, had shot him dirty looks every second, hoping that she would have it out of her system by now and would enjoy the last time of complete privacy before school started. He found her in Lily's room discussing who would be prefects.

"Hey ladys. Does anyone want to go for a run?" This was Marlene and his signal when they wanted privacy, because James only ran in the morning and Lily didn't run, and even if she did she would do 10k tops. As expected Lily passed and Marlene agreed. They walked down to the kitchen in complete silence, the tension in the air.

When they finally got outside and in the private Sirius slowed back down to a walk, it was now or never.

"Look Marlene I'm sorry for being a complete ass, but you can't be angry for ever." hoping that she would answer in a low tone.

"It's not just that Sirius, but I always feel your looking at someone else, it's like we can only be together when there's no one else for you to look at."

"It's not like that Mar."

"That's just empty words."With that she picked up the pace leaving Sirius to stair at the blonde ponytail and ponder her words.

James was looking for his father, he wanted to talk to him before they left tomorrow, and he felt like now was the moment. He made it to the top floor to his father's study and knocked on the door, hoping he was in. A normal strong voice told him to enter and a smile cracked on his father's face. He was nearly the same as James, with untameable black hair that was now slowly turning grey, with the same wired glasses only he had deep blue eyes, instead of James bright hazel.

"James, what a nice surprise, you know I haven't seen you since dinner last night and then I was more talking to Lily and Sirius then to you, come in and take a seat." his hand out stretching towards the seat on the other side of the desk.

"I was hopping you'd come soon because I want to talk about Lily,"

"Oh what about her."

"Well she's a lovely girl and all that but I'd like to know why she's really here."

" I told you, she's here because of her parents.."

"Oh now James do I look like a twat, you can make your mother believe them lies, but I know when your lieing, now spill the beans." His father looking at him with a mischievous look on his face.

"Eh well we were kinda on a date and she got locked out, and well she stayed here and Sirius saw her and she sorta decided to stay." He blurted it out as fast as possible as if it would make it sound any better, his cheeks turning a fiery red. This caused his father to blurt out laughing.

"Seriously your face looks like you just committed murder, calm down James I'm not going to tell anyone, just tell me when your bringing home your crush of 5 years and I'l make sure your mother belives it. Now come on I can smell chicken and cabbage so that must mean dinners soon ready." And with that the two Potter men descended the stairs where they heard the screams from the second floor.

"Your a hateful pig Black!"

" Stop calling the kettle black McKinnon!"

"As if! Your too cought up in your hair products to notice anything that's south of your face!"

"What's that sopose to mean! I know my hair is class, there's a thing called a mirror!"

"Well maby I could use one before you brake them into extinction!"

"If you looked into a mirror you couldn't tell what's skin or what's from a bottle!"

"Stong coming from the boy who has been with the tartist girls in school!"

"Well they are 10 times prettier then you!"

"They wouldn't know how to multiply that!"

"RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH ONE MORE WORD AND IL CUT BOTH YOUR HAIRS OFF AND YOUS CAN GO BALD TO SCHOOL!" Lily had got sick of listing to the screams and the Potters ran down the last of the stairs to dinner as quickly as their legs could carry them.


	14. Where is Longbottom!

**Hey guys! Hope us are enjoying the story so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVEIWERS! You's are the reason this story is still going xxxx Big thanks to my best friends Andy & Becky xx Becky babes I could never have done it without you! Xx Reveiws are amazing so please be brilliant and write one! Any one who does I'm gona go check out your profile ! X **

**Quick disclaimer I don't own any Harry potter it's all jks and we love you for it xxx **

* * *

Morning came very early for Sirius, He and Marlene had fought last night before dinner and Lily, who he didn't even see coming, came and broke them up, threatening to cut their hairs witch Sirius hoped she was joking. School as always had been a holiday home away from his family and a place to meet people and be himself. Now he had a home that welcomed him as well he didn't feel as needy as he always did when the summer finished. As always he got up and hit the shower, checking that he still had hair on his head before hand. In the shower he thought of how to fix things with Marlene, he wanted them to be fixed, for once he wanted a relationship longer then a week. Still thinking, He got out of the shower pulling on a pair of boxers before he headed to James's room, checking that James was alone and that there was no fiery red head beside him he let himself in to wake James up. It was already 9 and the train left at 11, and not wanting to go through the whole "us are always late" lecture Oral gave them when they would be late for the train every year.

Walking over to the sleeping James he saw that there was now 4 pillows in the bed instead of James's normal two and that James was over to the left hand side of the bed so someone must have been in the bed, that was now not, walking over and checking the onsweet bathroom before attempting to wake up James.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" he shouted straight into James's ear, causing him to wake up with a start.

"What? Lily? Sirius what the hell!" his deranged look on his face made Sirius laugh. James was not and never will be a good person to wake up. When Sirius started to laugh James being hot headed James fired a pillow at his head cause Sirius to fall over with a bang.

"Oww was that really necessary. Anyway get up and going! I'm not listening to mum's "Yous are always late for everything!" lecture." James mumbling some sort of response headed into the bathroom and Sirius took the chance to leave, he didn't want to be still there when James woke up fully, he'd be babbling on and on about the start of school and the fact that he's now caption, he had listened to enough to last a life time.

After being rudely awoken by Sirius, James popped into the shower to try and calm his nerves, this was the year, he was caption, he had the same rights and responsibilities as she did so all he had to be was responsible, easy. That was all, no more romantic pick up lines or flowers on her desk.

After a rushed shower, James took his trunk and raced down the stairs, It was already 10 and as Sirius had said no one wants to hear the late speech again. When he got to the kitchen, the girls were finishing breakfast and Sirius was watching the highlights of last night's quidditch game, the second he entered the room he had felt the tension between Marlene and Sirius, they were fighting alot lately and James didn't really know why, and now was certainly not the time to ask, So he tucked into his breakfast, shooting funny looms at Lily when ever she looked at him.

"We are late, again! I seriously think use do this on purpose you know! Just as if it would be the last chance us get to crack up your mother before school starts! Now see you Marlene ! And it was lovely to meet you Lily dearest, hopefully see you again, now wait one minute! Any letters home your are dead! Hear that ? Dead. Okay, now have a good year and James Hunny, try and be yourself and forget about the past ok. Love us ! Bye!" Lily had looked at James funny when his mum had said about forgetting about the past and Sirius hoped for James sake, she wouldn't say anything. James was always quite about what happened to him when he was a child, anyone who would ask a question on his past , he would just stop talking for like a week and then he would be no fun for at least a month, so when James and Marlene went to get some food, Sirius saw his chance to make sure Lily didn't ask.

"Lily, you know when Oral told James to forget and all that stuff" Lily just nodded her head, curious what Sirius was about to say.

"Well can you not ask James, because if you do he goes all funny and I don't want to start the year with that sort of James."

"No I won't ask, what ever happened is in the past. It can stay there."

"That's a good attitude, yea I just wanted you to know, so you don't make a mistake or anything, not on purpose like."

"Yea I no, here I have to go do some prefect checks with Remus, hes been doing them on his own and I'l go give him some company." And with that the red head left the compartment, leaving Sirius on his own to wait for Marlene and James.

Remus was doing the normal prefect rounds, Just checking that the first years weren't losing anything or any of the 4th years were fighting. He was just about to head back to the mauraders compartment, when Lily came to him.

"Hey Remus! Did they go through the heads schedules yet?"

"Yea you just missed it, but don't worry, nothing too exciting came up, Frank's head boy, he deserved it most, good to see a Gryffindor in this year. Jane Abott head girl, a Ravenclaw, like always. Come on I'l show you the schedule." He lead her into the prefects carriage to show her the sign up list of the duties, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him and hex him into November.

"Eh now Lily, before you look at this I better explain something. Well since Frank's head boy and in charge of the schedules, he decided to spread the duties across all senior Vps, So the chess clubs vice presidents are doing some work, the dueling club vices are doing some work, most of the club's captions are helping out this year, and well on Tuesday night, you are, em you just check it out yourself." Pointing to the Gryffindor list of work.

Monday.

Library work

Vp. Chess Community & 7th year boy prefect

Wendy Cho & Percy Wood,

Night time patrols

Head boy & Vp. Dueling club

Frank Longbottom & Alice Pivitt

Tuesday

Library work

6th year boy prefect & 7th year girl prefect

Remus Lupin & Alison McCarthy

Night time patrols

6th year Prefect & Quidditch Caption

Lily Evans & James Potter

Wednesday

Gryffindors Free day

Thursday

Library work

Head boy & 7th year girl prefect

Frank Longbottom & Alison McCarthy

Night time patrols

Vp Dueling club & 6th year girl prefect

Alice Pivitt & Lily Evans

Friday

Library work

7th year boy prefect & Vp Chess community

Wendy Cho & Percy Wood

No night time patrols

Saturday

library work

6th year prefects

Remus Lupin & Lily Evans

Sunday

No library work

Night time patrols

Quidditch Caption & Vp chess community

James Potter & Wendy Cho

He saw Lilys face turn from the confused expression on her face to one of complete embarrassment.

"Realy, I have to do patrols with him!" Her voice sounding like she was about to attack him, "Where is Longbottom!" She screamed causing everyone in the carriage to turn and stare.

"The carriage next to ours, with Alice." He blurted out, hoping that they were just talking, as he watched the angry red head storm out of the prefects carriage, He decided to go worn James unless he tried to "charm her".


	15. Hit him where the sun don't shine

**Hey guys, to all that's out there I want to say a big hello to and thank them for continuing with the story! A few notes, I have been told that James was not a seeker, well in my head he was so that's that. Secondly if you don't like don't read, but please tell me why! Thanks soo much, xxxxx**

* * *

The new first years were piling into the great hall and James was getting ready to start the traditional guess who goes were game with Sirius, a game that Sirius had won the last two years. He sat between Remus and Sirius, trying his hardest not to smile at Lily, who to keep up the shardade of them hating each other's guts, was opposite Remus, between Marlene and Alice. The little tots came in one at a time, in two straight lines, looking absolutely terrified. Some looked and smiled at older relatives, while others starred straight ahead, listening to the sorting hats song. Then Minnie got her list out and the game began.

"Wesley? Another one, there must be at least ten of them, Gryffindor for sure." Sirius guessed as a young spangled looking Aurther Wesley Sat on the stool, a second later the hat called out Gryffindor.

"That was not fair, all Wesleys are Gryffindors, hmm Abott, sounds like a hufflepuff." A young blonde girl walked up, tripping on her own feet as she walked. The game went on and as it did Sirius got further and further into the lead, him being brought up in the pureblood noble house of Black ment he knew everything, about everyone. But of course there was the exceptions of muggleborns and the odd rule breaker, the sorting was quite predictable.

With another successful sorting under his belt, Sirius waited for the feast as Filch went on and on about this and that and that the forbidden forest was FORBIDDEN and that no student would be aloud into it, Sirius turned towards James and started to wave his finger, mocking Filch, causing James to laugh, uncontrollably making even Filch turn and stare at him, James just couldn't stop, turning redder and redder, Sirius even swore he saw Dumbledore wink at them with a small chuckle. Eventually James got his laughter under control and Filtch finished his "You must not" Speech, and Dumbledore got up to speak, keeping it short and sweet, thank Merlin because if they had to wait any longer he would have to resort to eating Peter, which wouldn't be as nice as the beautiful feast that magically appearered in front of him, making his mouth water, roasts of beef, pork, chicken and lamb, mountains of potatoes, anything you could want, it was there, pitchers of pumpkin juice, a golden waterfall to wash down the piping hot gold that was the feasts in Hogwarts, nothing welcomed him back like this.

Once the dinner plates were cleared the deserts came, ice cream and sorbets, hot fudge and triple chocolate cakes, anything and everything you have it. Just after the deserts appeared, and so did Lily, she swapped with Peter, who had went to bed early to miss the first year rush. Most people were heading to bed so the great hall was nearly empty, you could see straight across and there he was. Sirius tried not to look at him, but he was there, starring at him with a cocky grin and some black haired bimbo on his arm. It infuriated him that there, only a few feet away from him, was the perfect Black boy, the one to look out for, top of his class, top of the dueling club, good looking and well behaved, always brought pride to the family household. No matter what hi did Regulus was always better, so he had stoped trying, he had turned bad, schools prankster, constantly seen as a womanizer, a Gryffindor and socialised with muggles and blood traitors. He wasn't a proper Black.

So he just stared back, trying to make it look like he wasn't bothering him, that there was his most hated person in the world, was less then 20 meters away yet he couldn't do anything to him, except give dirty Sirius said he was finished and wanted to go, Lily, James and Marlene just agreed sensing the tension between the two brothers, unfortunately Regulus picked the same moment to leave and in the entrance decided that enough was enough. Walking straight over to Sirius he looked him straight in the eye.

"You are an embarrassment to our family, you dirty blood traitor." Hatred boiling out of his voice towards his only brother, but Sirius just stared at him and refused to speak so Regulus went on.

"You think your so high and mighty running around this dump as if you own the place, you weren't doing that at home when darling mother could see you." Sirius shuddering at the thought of his mother. James looked like his was about to punch Regulus in the face, not getting the chance because Lily stepped in front of Sirius and looked Regulus straight in the eye, speaking in a dangerously low tone.

"You ugly little cunt, your no better then the shit that gets flushed down a toilet, so get lost before I give you a reason."

"What are you, a little mudblood going to do?"

Lily didn't speak back at him but took another small step towards the towering Regulus, being 15 he had grown to a strong 6.2, huge compared to the tiny 5.2 Lily, he was still not as tall or had just as much muscle as Sirius, but he had that swagger of danger around him, the type that would make you shudder if he looked at you wrong.

Lily now staring straight up at his head, her eyes locking into his with pure hatred, and as quick as a flash her left leg pushed out from her and there was a crack as it hit Reguluss pride, making him unbalanced so all Lily had to do was give him a small nudge, making him fall on the ground with a clatter. Lily stepped out and spat on his face, just to show her territory and then turned on her heels and ran, the others found out why a split second later with hearing Filtchs voice echo towards them and Sirius, Marlene and James ran as fast as their legs would carry them not wanting to get the blaim for Lilys fantastic work. They kept running until the reached the fat lady, all three shouting the password, and finally reaching the safe heaven of the comman room, unusually empty at this time of night,Lily pantting in a chair beside the fire.

"Lily Elaine Evans, you little cunning vicken, I didn't expect that from you, what about your prefect manners?" Sirius said in a slight sarcastic voice as if she had dropped a plate on his head not knocked his hated brother by kicking him in the nuts. He had winked at James when he said vicken, just to make him feel proud of his deer friend. wink wink...

"I know, I just, snapped, he made me so angry and I just." Lily seemed lost for words so Marlene being as sweet and discreet as ever said,

"So you kicked him in the balls he collapsed and probably now is wondering if he ever will have children."

Lily gave her bestfriend the dirtiest look she could muster, but it being Marlene, she just winked back at her causing them both to burst out into laughter, making the boys burst out into laughter at the girls laughing and soon there were angry looking 2nd years, telling them off for waking them up on the first day back, So they said their goodnights and headed up the town spiral stair cases, the boys chatting about the events that just panned out infornt of them.

"Did you see how angry she got? No wonder she hexs you everytime you ask her out she needs to control her anger."

"She was just blowing off some steam, it's been a hard year for her. She wanted to help you."

"There's helping someone and there's knocking out someone's brother."

"Hey I didn't see you rush to help him."

"Wow I didn't say I minded her doing it, he deserved what he got." Sirius fell silent then, and walked into the dorm they shared with Remus and Peter, he said goodnight to James and then just peeled off his clothes, not bothering to look for pjamamas or even a clean pair of boxers and climbed into bed. His thoughts swarming in the events that just happened and how he left his family home, it was nearly 2 o'clock before he even started to think of Marlene. What was he going to do to fix it, and more importantly did he want to.


	16. Sneaking around

The first week flew buy and then first weekends homework were given out, making James not see Lily unless it was prefect duties, and Lily always treated them with respect and did them properly so there wasn't much time for romance there, so James had to bite the bullet and ask he to sneak out with him, he wasn't sure on how to ask her or how she would take it. It wasn't like she was a rule breaker, or even someone who would turn a blind eye to a bit of rule bending, but no she was a no the rules are there for a reason, and you will pay for breaking them sort of person, and had on several occasions, had cought them up to some sort of mischief. Asking Lily would have to take skill and getting her to say yes was going to take a miracle.

Sirius Sat flat on his back, looking up to the hot September sun, letting the world float by, he often wished he could be a cloud, far away from judging eyes, to just be himself, this happened very rarely, only a few people had seen him be completely Sirius, with no holding back or judgements in his mind, James, Remus and Peter, mostly once they had pulled off a big prank, or after having another one of Minnies you must behave lectures in her office when he'd try to flirt with her. Sometimes even Marlene would see glimpses of the happy go lucky Sirius with not a care in the world, but it didn't last, nothing ever lasts. He was just about to get up when she came over to him, towering above him, making him blink up at her tall thin structure.

"Are you still an asshole?" Her voice surprised him, he hadn't heard it since the fight at home, and he hadn't been excepted in hearing it now.

"Hmm well the ass hole feeling has dulled down. Are you still mad?"

"Hm, Well I'm mad at you for being such an idiot and a tool bag that doesn't know how to treat people if it came and bit him in his.."

"Marlene, stop rambling and get to the point. I'd like to go to dinner sometime in this century."

"Well anyway after seeing Lily and how she reacted with Regulus, and the way it made you feel, I , understand now."

Sirius sat up, he knew it was hard for Marlene to forgive him, it must have been terrifying to watch him go like that, he had seen his father have that look too many time and the thought of it now made him shudder. But he never knew how hard it would be for him to talk about it, he always kept it in, no matter who or what anyone was asking, he couldn't bear to see the pity in their eyes, to make him sound like a victim, so he never talked about it. Also he didn't want to burden anyone with his problems, it seemed like such a responsibility and to be perfectly honest he wouldn't feel comfortable giving someone that sort of secret to keep. But now with Marlene talking about it, He understood how it felt, and now he felt awful for putting her through it.

"Anyway I'm sorry, I just was being a tool and I feel awful about it, So. let's go back and pretend it never happened, Okay."

"Does that mean go back from diagon ally, or doesn't that mean giving up snogging?" She whispered, making sure no one in the deserted yard could hear.

"Hm I shall tell you that in the dungeons broomcupbard" Whispering back into her ear, before jumping up and leaving towards the entrance hall, a blonde girl following behind him.

It was going to be now or never, they had stayed up late studing and finishing off the quidditch try out posters and the comman room was finally empty, the last fourth year trailing up to bed, muttering something about how unimportant sleep was. They started. gathering up the partchnent and quills when Lilys stomach growled, making them both giggle at the noise.

"Hungry Evans?"

"Yea starving, I had to miss lunch to take an extra division class with that froid of a teacher."

" Do you want to go get something?"

"What? Where?"

"The kitchens, there only a floor bellow us, I know how to get in, if you want." Lily looked torn between two ideas, breaking the rules was wrong, but she was so hungry and she hadn't been alone with James all week. It was like she had two devils on her shoulders.

"Okay, but if we get cought.."

"You can blaim me for bringing you into a life of crime." She laughed at his joke, it was like small bell chimes running into his ears, small sweet and beautiful. He opened the portrait door door her allowing her to go out first, but then he stoped her and quickly checked the map, Filch was in his office and the teacher on duity was professor Binns, a blind old bat that tought Charms. Even with him he was dosing near the great hall so the coast was clear, he took Lilys hand and they strolled down the empty corridors. They were finally alone, a few stolen kisses on the head, but nothing else, James believed in a slow approach, his family, not that he was about to tell Lily, were very set on wearing white to your wedding, even though they treated Sirius like a brother, it was the only thing he had ever seen his mum and Sirius fight about. Not wanting to disappoint his parents he insisted on going slow.

After 20 minutes of strolling down empty corridors, they arrived at the fruit painting, padfoot had figured out on how to get in to the kitchens in the middle of second year, and now with the map as well as Jamess invisabilty cloak, they went in and out as they pleased. The house elves were more then happy to serve them, and as long as you told them not to tell any of the teachers or prefects they had been there, it was a perfectly safe place to take Lily. He would have taken the invisabilty cloak, but Lily didn't know about it and he wasn't about to share his biggest mischief asset to a prefect that would insistently confiscate it. So he decided to just chance it with the map, Lily had looked at it but he just said it was a map of the school. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was a map of Hogwarts, but also a map of everyone in it, and it tracked they're every move, to Sirius in his dorm to Filtch walking towards a lost first year in hufflepuff. He wasn't sure if she had believed him or not but she didn't comment on it again.

When they entered the kitchens Lily gasped beside him, she hadn't ever been in them before and the thousand house elves, cooking and cleaning around the hundred small kitchens would be a big surprise. He asked a small female elf to get them some salad sandwiches and pumpkin juice. When the food arrived they sat on two crates and after a while of silence, James started to talk.

"So what do you think, its amazing isn't it."

"Yea it really is. You seem so at home here, are you never afraid of being caught?"

"Well no, because we're only messing about and being messers, not gits who like beat up people for the crac, you know."

"Like Sirius`s family."

"Yes, they are so, stubborn in their ways you know, they think it's good to hurt people, or its cool to do it. They don't have the cope on."

"Yea, I know what you mean. Here it's getting late, let's go back." They left, thanking the house elf for her hospitality, and walked back hand in hand, right until they reached the girls stairs heading for their dorm, where he kissed her on the check and bid her goodnight like a proper gentleman.

The next day James woke up with a spring in his step, nothing could go wrong, it was a Saturday and Remus and Peter was already up. Sirius was snoring lightly, so James being in such good hummer, went and tipped a bucket of water on top of him, getting a lot of sputters and swear words towards him, but this couldn't even bring down his mood. He skipped down the stairs only to see his wonderful Lily standing very close to his bestfriend, her hand running seductively up his arm. A pure thought of rage towards Remus, brought down his good mood like a lead balloon.


	17. Say what?

**Wow so thanks for reading this much! You's are the best xxx So don't be afraid to review there! I don't bite :) **

* * *

Sirius after being rudely awoken by James, got up and dried himself, before doing his daily ruiteen, get up, have a quick shower, shave and then do his hair. This on weekdays took about 10 minutes, but on weekends he took longer, carefully brushing his hair to fall just a little too long, washing his teeth just until they were white. He dressed in muggle clothes, jeans and a rock band t-shirt. Just another way he could anoy the purebloods in the down into the comman room he met Mary and Marlene talking and walking towards the portrait hole. Being Sirius he slightly rushed towards them and squished in between them, making them jump with surprise.

"How is my two favourite girls the fine morning?" Only he could say that to them and make them blush scarlet and mumble some sort of answer. He walked down with them, his arms now around their shoulders, enthusiastically talking about nails and make up, both girls laughing out loud by the time they were at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius Sat beside Remus and James, the girls going to Lily on the other side, Remus was turned talking to Peter about some new chess game that Peter was playing in, Mary joining in, leaving Sirius and Marlene in the awarenes of the lack of communication between James and Lily, Lily getting reder every time James refused to speak to her. Leaving Marlene and Sirius trying to lighten the mood, and desperately failing.

By the seventh time James was asked a question, and him only giving a grunt of an answer, Lily excused herself from the table.

"If you will excuse me I have better people I can "flirt" with" Her fingers making bunny ears around the flirt, she hadn't said it quietly so everyone around them stoped speaking and watched her run away.

"Here some should follow her, see what on earth is up. Boys I'm going to set up practise on the pitch, follow me down when you's are done." With that Marlene streaked out of the great hall, her blond hair in a pony tail was swishing behind her.

"I'l go, Mary come up when your done, and bring some ice cream, there's most likely going to be tears." And with that, the short haired girl left in Marlenes footsteps, stopping to give her boyfriend a good morning kiss.

Soon Mary was done and left to go get ice cream and Sirius could finally ask.

"What the hell ? " Only speaking to James, but Remus answered.

"I was seemingly flirting with Lily this morning."

Sirius looked at Remus as if it were true and James went bright red.

"Well you's aren't even dating yet mate never mind, had a first date, is it a little too much to get jealous of your best mate talking to her, right Mooney."

"It's not that padfoot, she said hello to him before me, she looks at him every other second, yet she's called by me."

"Well mate, you never gave her the choice, you know, maby she likes Mooney." After Sirius said this he knew it was a mistake, James just got angry when Lily liked someone else.

"RIGHT THEN, WELL MOONEY ASK HER ON A DATE AND THEN MARRY HER BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU SO MUCH!" James had lost it and screamed at Remus, making the whole great hall stop eating their breakfast, while James shouted at Sirius to hurry up, grabbed the 3rd year other beater, Samuel Thomas, and stormed out of the great hall pulling Samuel with him.

"Did you actually flirt with her?" Sirius asked quietly, before getting some porridge and dumping some honey into it.

"No, she just came over all excited, said she had to tell me something important, and just as she was about to say it, James came over and said he had to talk to me."

"Was he really mad?" Sirius asked between mouth fulls, taking a large drink of sweet pumpkin juice. Remus and Peter nodded their heads, and Sirius just laughed.

"Uh here I better go before he gets his knickers in a even bigger twist." He got up to leave, poured more porridge into his bowl, and sauntered out with the bowl, eating and walking. Alot of girls stared at him when he left, some even sighed loudly, as if they were sad that he was going. He was used to this and gave a wave in the direction of the sighers and high sequels could have been heard from the astronomy tower. He made his way down to the pitch were everyone was already ready, so he just pulled on a pair of trackbottoms and grabbed his broom. Outside James was shouting at Samuel because he wasn't hitting the bludger right. Marlene gave him rolled eyes and James told him to get his ass over to Samuel. So Sirius grabbed his beater bat, and flew over, to the screaming James and the whippering Samuel. It was going to be a long practice.

Lily ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her, not caring if anyone was still sleeping, and jumped on her bed, getting beneath the covers before the tears came. Lily hated crying, it made her feel small and helpless again, and more so she hated the pity that came with crying, so she only ever did it alone. After about twenty minutes of full blown tears, a small knock came on her door and she just shouted go away, instantly recreating the rudeness of her shout.

" Well that's not very nice to say, Evans, if I knew any better you were trying to make me cry." Alice's sweet voice stoped the tears and Lily slowly came up from her quilts, red in the face, with small eyes. They didn't really talk at first, just sat on Lilys bed, eating ice cream.

"Okay lils, enough of this shit. What's going on?" Alice had never had alot of patients, but Lily just shock her head.

"Tell me now, or I'l go get Lucious Malfoy up here to give you a snog."

"Uh fine, so me and Potter are going out.." Lily was unable to continue, as Alice squeaked in excitement.

"WHAT! Since when?"

"End of the summer, no shut it or I won't tell you." Alice pretended to zip up her lips and through away the key, making Lily roll her eyes, a bad habit she had picked up from Marlene.

"So anyway, he got jealous cause I was talking to Remus, about James's birthday, and he just completely flipped out, and started to say I was flirting with Remus, his bestfriend, and now he just stopped talking to me and I don't know what to to do because I was starting to like him but now he just through a spanner in the works."

Alice took a big breath in and thought hard, looking for a situation that would fix all this. Unfortunately none came to mind.

"Shit, that's a hard one, who all knows about you's two."

"Just you, so don't go spreading it around. I sopose I will have to try and talk to him, when he's calmed down, but that could take all day."

"I could go ask Frank, to see what he suggests, he's always good a fixing things."

"Do you think he will fix this?" Alice just nodded.

"Okay, go tell Frank, but only Frank okay." With that Alice finished her ice cream and left, going to find Frank.

Remus was in the library studying with Mary, they were revising their potions, as they were partners. Remus didn't mind Mary, She was sweet with a heart shaped face and light brown eyes that matched her mousey coloured hair. The boys had told him to ask her out several times, but he never did. Even though she knew about his furry little problem, he was scared of hurting her, so he thought it was better to just be friends, and anyway he didn't really like her in that way.

They were just about to pack up when Frank came in, Frank was tall and muscley, looked strong and tough, but when you got to know him, he was a gentle giant, who wouldn't hurt a fly. He and Remus had been friends for years so he desided that he'd stay a while and talk to Frank. Saying goodbye to Mary, he walked over to the towering Frank that was looking hopelessly lost on some herbolgy.

"Well Frank, how's it going?" Remus asked, which startled Frank who hadn't seen him coming looked up from his herbolgy book and smiled at him.

"Ah alright, really busy. You?"

"Ah fine you you know have to keep going, trying to keep the boys in check, It keeps you busy."

"Ah tell me about it, Alice came trying to get me to fix James and Lilys problems. I don't have a clue what to say to her. It's just so complicated."

"Oh, did she tell you the full story, James was so angry I didn't want to ask what it was about, one minute Lily was talking the next James was screaming down my throat."

"Yea I no. You see James and Lily were secretly going out, and then James thought Lily was flirting with you, but she wasn't. Then James got jealous and reacted, and Lily couldn't say a thing because she was only trying to plan out James's surprise birthday. Uh and they want me to figure this out! Here I have to finish this or Alice will be mentle."

Remus was never so surprised in his life, James and Lily, going out? No way, It couldn't be true.

* * *

**What Lily and James :o ;) jk leave a wee review there! **


	18. A not so brotherly moment

Training was a disaster. No matter what James said, he felt like they did the exact opposite. Marlene missed the quaffle 3 times, and Frank was head boy and doing his NEWTS so he didn't want to play. This left James to find a new keeper, which was going badly. He had held try outs, but very few boys had that spark he wanted, and no girls had the guts to try. Marlene was nearly the only girl that played quidditch. Marlene and the 6th year seeker for Ravenclaw, Angela Hawkins, were the only two females to play. To make matters worse, Samuel kept missing the bludger, and when he finally hit it, it went in the complete other direction, heading straight for Marlene. Sirius went flying over to it, to send it the other way, but got hit in the eye in process. With Sirius and Marlene in the hospital wing with out them, he was left with the rest of the team members so he sent Samuel to practice his aim and worked with his temporary keeper, a fourth year Mike Johnson. He was alright, but he wasn't game material yet, and with the upcoming first season game, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, he would have to shape up, fast.

After a few drills, he decided to call it a day, and let the team go get dinner. He decided to go for a run. He felt like he had been slipping and he really needed to keep fit. He really didn't want to go to dinner with Remus, Lily and Lily's friends who would obviously take her side because they were her friends and to them his side would make no sense at all. The final nail in the coffin was that Sirius would most likely be still up in the hospital wing with Marlene, so the only two people who would stick up for him wouldn't be there. A run for an hour or two wouldn't be a bad idea.

After his run, James had a shower in the changing rooms. By the time he had finished, it was eight o'clock, and he was famished. He considered going to the great hall, but decided against it. His mum had sent some cookies at breakfast; those would have to do until he could go to the kitchens. Wondering where to hide for 2 hours he went up to the owlery, as he expected it was empty. Everyone was either at dinner or heading to it, so he got the peace and quiet he was desperately craving. He just sat and ate cookies, watching the sun set in the far distance.

All he saw was the mad bludger, heading straight for her. He reacted before he thought. He had one mission, to save her from the imminent danger that she was about to face, and putting himself between it and her. When it hit him, her blood curdling scream made him turn to look at her, to check that she was okay. His hands went to the broom to save him from falling from the impact. His first thought, from making sure Marlene was completely save, was shit it was his face. His beautiful face, it couldn't have hit in a worse place, well maybe there was a worse place, a bludger in the balls would take a good inch off his pride for at least 6 weeks.

"Sirius! Oh my God! You blithering twat!" Marlene's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Padfoot, mate are you okay?" James voice was odd with concern, a tone of voice he didn't normally use with him on the pitch, it was normally walk it off or get on with it you tit.

"Ehh you know, I might go to the hospital wing with this." The first words that he managed, the pain was starting to kick in, and his eye was quickly starting to swell over. He closed his left eye, because his eye sight had started to blur from the swelling

"I'll take him, James teach that twat to aim, before he goes on the pitch, unless you only want one beater on the team." Marlene's arm was on his broom steering it towards the ground. Then her arms were around him and his eye completely closed over. Her arms lead him to the changing room where she transfigured some ice and put it on it. Then her strong arms lead him up the hill to the main castle, meeting no-one except Hagrid, who said something about how bad it looked.

When they finally reached the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey, a new healer that had started this year, went mental, shouting about how dangerous them bludgers. Marlene had to remind her that Sirius needed treating. When she finally got to healing, she got the swelling to go down enough for him to open his eye, but she told him there was nothing she could do about the blackness and nature would just have to take its course.

She told them to stay until dinner, and then to go and get an early nights rest. When she left from applying the last application of the cream for the swelling, she said they could go in about 10 minutes, so they might catch the last of the dinner scraps before the curfew hit in.

"How does it feel?"

"It's fine, I can't feel it anymore, too bad for the bruise though."

"I thought it was going to kill me, one minute it was coming straight at me, the next you were in front of it."

"Yea, I just couldn't watch you get hurt like that."

"You know, we could just skip dinner, there's still some sandwiches left, so we could just eat here."

So they sat together eating sandwiches, thinking, not talking. He had never felt awkward around Marlene, not matter if they were stark naked or if they were just sitting in silence. She was just so easy to be with. She was a mix of Remus, James and Peter in a girl equivalent. She had Remus's thoughts in his care, Peter's hot head and James's mischief. She was him, his other half, making him think of his actions, and he made her calm down, but he never saw himself with a girl longer than a couple of weeks, never mind think of settling down, he was torn between the idea of settling down and his soul mate.

"Okay, you can go now, and hurry, curfew is at 9 and it's already 10 to 9." Madam Pomfrey ushered them out into the cold empty corridor. The two just wondered down at their own speed, not rushing, the idea of being out to all hours didn't scare them. Neither of them were little angels.

"How's the head?" Marlene quietly asked, breaking the silence with a mischievous look on her face, the one where she was about to suggest something completely against the rules.

"200%, I could climb a mountain."

"Could you play a quidditch match?"

"Yep, for over 4 hours."

"Could you do a divination exam?"

"Hmm I could fake out of it."

"Could you make out in a broomcupbard?"

"Hmmmm well..." He didn't finish his sentence, he just open the closest broomcupbard and climbed inside pulling Marlene in with him.

James was getting cold in the owlery, he had finished the cookies and had snuck down to the kitchens to get some dinner, but he still didn't feel ready to face the whole year. Instead, he went back up to his hiding spot and wrote a letter to his mother, saying thanks for the cookies and the invite list for the new year's party. Even though it was only late September, they had started to plan the party, traditionally it was his mother and fathers New Year's party, but last year they had allowed Sirius and James to run one down in the basement ballroom, as long as they cleaned up the mess. James who was starting to freeze slowly got up and walked down the twisting stairs, making sure to walk down every step. Soon he reached the bottom and decided to go to the common room and just hoped Sirius didn't have to stay in the hospital wing over night.

Making his way to the seventh floor he heard voices, and decided with his new maturity to go and scold whoever it was. Seeing the owners of the voices, his stomach dropped. There was Remus and Lily huddled together, talking in hushed voices.

"Seriously Lily, twice in one day." The both of them turned to them shocked to see someone there. When she saw his she squeaked with excitement.

"JAMES POTTER! Don't you dare do that again! We thought you had left or jumped off a cliff! You scared us to death! He walked over to her when she started to cry. When she hugged him, his hand went to her hair, petting it to try and calm her down. When the tears stopped she stepped back and the screams came.

"You dirty little toerag! You scared us to death! You run off into the dead of night! Who do you think you are! And when I get my hands on Marlene and Sirius..." run off into

"Wait Marlene and Sirius are gone?" Lily just nodded her head, and was about to say something when a creepy voice beat her to it.

"Who's there? Students out of bed! "

Lily gasped, they were beside the stairs leading down to the 6th floor, nowhere near the portrait hole, they're only choice was to run to the 6th floor and hope to hide. the three of them legged it, down the stairs taking at least two at a time, until they reached the 6th floor, seeing that it was deserted they kept going, until James saw a broomcupbard, pointing at it, the three leaped inside banning the door shut.

"Where do you think he went?"

James already was a step ahead of them and pulled out the map out of his pocket opening it to inspect where Filtch was.

"He's heading to the 5th floor, down to the monuments. Now can you see Sirius or Marlene any were?"

Remus looked at the map, seeing his name, Lily's and James's. Beside that there was Marlene's and Sirius's. Seeing this he pointed it out to James.

James looked at where Mooney was pointing and it took him a moment to realise that Sirius and Marlene was with them. Turning around, he light up his wand and inspected the broomcupbard. There in the corner was a girl with her shirt buttoned by two buttons and her bright green bra was showing. She was sitting on a boy who was wearing only a pair of boxers, his face losing all colour.


	19. Cought no panted

**Hey all! So sorry haven't updated in ages as my computer wouldn't let me ;( Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, she's updating and improving all the chapters starting from the start and working her way up so my awful spelling is improved! Anyway I'd like to point out that all my stories are original ideas and if they are similar to any of the fanfics you may have read please say because my story line is completely original! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed! You'd make my day ! **

* * *

James just gasped, which made Lily and Remus turn to see what ever James was looking at. He felt his face drop as Lily screamed he reached over and put his hand over her mouth, remembering why they were in the broomcupbard with a intament Sirius and Marlene.

He coughed, trying to make sure his voice didn't come out like a angry growl, at least not yet, he could relish that when the were in the safety of the comman room.

"Okay, we are all going to stay quite until we get to the comman room." James breaking the silence. Marlene stood up and pulled up her knickers, James mentally cringed. He thanked that he didn't come in two minutes later, when who knows were Marlene's skirt would be. Sirius got up too, pulling on his trackies, and lifting his t-shirt.

James grabbed the map and searched for Filtch, he was on the fourth floor and was heading to the third , so he pulled Lily out to the corridor letting the others follow and swiftly he climbed up the stairs, still pulling Lily by her velvety hands, taking two steps at a time. He broke to a run with Lily still being pulled along with him. He growled at the fat lady and she opened obediently, noticing his bad mood once everyone was inside he looked around the comman room which had a handful of people in it. He walked over to them and told them to beat it. They grumbled a little but obediently left. Once the last person left, James turned to face Marlene and Sirius.

"WHAT THE HE'LL!" James was unable to keep it in any longer, but Marlene just drained of any colour she had gained and Sirius just shrugged.

"MY SISTER! MY LITTLE SISTER, SHES PRACTICALLY YOUR SISTER!"

"Hey she's not your blood sister, and she's a human being, she can make her own decisions!"

"Oh yea that makes me feel alot better!"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for her!"

"No ! She deserves better!" This cut through Sirius like a knife through butter, Marlene sensed this.

"He is just what I want and deserve! At least he doesn't have to beg for years for me to go out with me!" That hit James where it hurt and now Lily had to stick up for her man.

" That's a sign of love! And any way Ive never been cought in a broomcupbard!"

"No you prefer beds in the middle of the night!"

Everyone gasped at that last one, one because no one had seen Marlene talk yo Lily like that, they were always best friends, and even when they had a spat it never went to screaming at each other, and secondly because James and Lily thought no one knew about them.

"How did you know that!"

"I have eyes! I have ears! I can figure things out!"

"Really you can figure things out but your the one that's going out with the heart breaker of all hearts!" James was still pained by this.

"RIGHT! SHUT UP! I am sick and tired of all you's! So Marlene and Sirius were sneaking around in broomcupbards! So if Lily and James were secretly together! You's are not going to go and behave like four year old children who can't get their own way! So apologise now!"

With all the screaming and fighting everyone had sort of forgot that Remus was there, though no one was really ready to say sorry, but with the look he was giving them, they hadn't any real choice. Remus was the sort of person that got mad so rarely, that when he did he got complete control and everyone would just stop and listen to him, being such a quite, good hearted person made people sort of forget about him.

"I'm sorry for say your not good enough for Marlene." James just about mumbled out. Sirius grunted some sort of an apology and the girls hugged.

"Right to bed all of yous! And stay there!" Remus was bright red in the face and was using the maddest sort of tone they had ever seen him use. So with no more arguing the girls said their goodnights and left for the dorms, leaving the boys to grumble up their own stairs with less enthusiasm then a boiled chicken. When Sirius finally reached his bed he just kick off his shoes and trousers and poped under the quilts too exhausted to do much else.

He slept sound til the next morning, were he woke to find himself alone in the dorm, everyone else must have went to breakfast, he went around to his daily business, shower, shave then hair. By the time he was finished it was already 20 to 9 and he only had time to grab some toast in the great hall before rushing to his first class, History of magic. He only ever seen one person actually listen in history of magic, that was Alice when they were talking about her grandfather. He hoped that James wouldn't be to acward because he really didn't want to listen about some dead man's life work.

James had actually gotten early to class and was already seated and was talking to Remus before Sirius finally came, carrying what looked like a mountain of toast. Only he could do that and still have girls swoon over him, but today he saw something Sirius never did. He ignored the swooning girls. He must be sick, or poisoned or sleep walking, he just walked straight past them, like they weren't even there, no winks, no waves, not even a smile in their direction. He just came in, with his toast, and went straight to were Lily and Marlene were sitting two rows over from them and then whispered in her ear. He looked at Lily to see if she had noticed Sirius, or was it just the sleep in his eyes playing tricks on him. No she looked at shell shocked as he was, catching his eye and shrugging, which he answered with another shrug, and soon they were shrugging at each other as if it was some kind of secret language.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Sirius said, making James jump, he hadn't seen him move because he was too busy shrugging at Lily.

"More importantly, what's wrong with you? You came in and totally ignored the girls." To this he just shrugged, and stuffed his last piece of toast in his mouth.

"You've never ever, in the time we have been in Hogwarts, ignored any kind of hot female. You have just ignored five hot females. What is up?" James was still in shock, but Sirius looked embarrassed.

"Well you know, I really like Marlene, like she's better then any of them." He just whispered, James had never seen him act this way. Never mind .

"Oh well, I didn't know you felt that way. So how do you think the weekends going to go?"

"Well if Thomas holds his held at least we might not be hit by our own team." Sirius still hadn't forgiven Samuel for what he did, Sirius had given out to him for ten full minutes at Sunday's breakfast.

"Yes, I was thinking if he doesn't step up soon we will have to resort to reapplying for someone before we have to head to Slitheren."

The rest of history of magic was devoted to the up coming game, this was the most important game of the season, get it wrong and everyone will underestimate you and youd be at the bottom of the league for sure.

The rest of the week was going like a flash, with up and coming first of the season quidditch match shinning like a golden emblem on Saturday, everyone was nervous, except for Sirius. Sirius thought nerves were for the lossing team, so he would never get nervous. Marlene was getting jittery, with butterflies in her stomach that just would not go away. While James was a nervous wreck, in front of the team, and especially the younger team members he tried to keep it in control, but with Lily or Sirius or even Remus, he was just a ticking worry bomb. About to explode.


	20. Snitches and cracks

**Hey guys! Hope you are having a good midterm! I have changed this chapter a little and tried to include more emotions! So please review and tell me if you like it or not! Please review! All are welcome good, bad or ugly! Thanks to my brilliant beta Shannonjadecuk ! Go check her out! Reviews are like big brilliant cookies! **

* * *

James woke up early, too early. It was 6 o'clock, a time that he only ever saw on Saturday mornings of a match. He was nervous, but also excited. It was his first ever match that he was caption. His first ever time, and hopefully not his last. Being up at this ungodly hour James grabbed his towels from his trunk, and went to the shower. Hoping that it would calm his nerves. It didn't. He washed and rewashed his hair, wanting it to be clean. The he turned the water up a bit, and just stood and thought, this was the moment he was waiting for all summer. He thought about the tactics he had chosen with Sirius the other day, what he was to do, what Marlene was going to do, what Hamilton, a fourth year who was their keeper for the last two years were to do. He stayed under the running water until it went ice cold, hoping that Remus wouldn't get too mad at him using all the hot water. He reluctantly got out and dried himself. Then taking a razor out, he shaved, leaving little hairs all over the sink, knowing that, It would drive Remus to insanity, he cleaned up, singing a tune to himself. He checked his watch, seven thirty. Breakfast was opened at 15 to eight, So he dressed into his quidditch robes, taking his time to lace up his boots and even put an anti-crease spell on his shirt which said "Potter 7 and then under that "Caption". Lily was on library duty, and she was on her because Alice was going to that match with Frank. She had asked him if he would be upset that she wasn't there but James said no She had to do what she had to do, but She told him she'd listen to the commentary out the window.

Just as he was putting on his shirt, Remus awakened, pulling open his curtains, showing a bed headed Remus.

"Well Potter 7, when's the match start?" He asked mid yawn.

"It's starts at 10, so I'd say you'd have to be heading down at 9.30 to get any kind of decent seats."

"Is Lily going?"

"No, she let Alice go, so she has to man the library, Alice and Frank's going as a date."

"Oh, do many know about you's two?"

"Yea it spread like wildfire. Some first year heard us fighting the other night, and told all the second years, it took two days until it spread around the whole school. I'm not surprised if mcgonagal herself knows."

"Yea, did you take all the hot water?" James gave him a sly grin, which answered his question, and with a long grown, Remus headed for the bathroom, slapping James's head on the way past.

With Sirius still being unconscious, and probably will be until at least 9.30, James went down to the comman room himself, humming his tune to himself as he skipped down the stairs, and headed towards the fat lady, taking a peak at the window as he passed. The sun was high in the sky, but a wind was blowing, tossing the trees branches back and forward. He took two steps at a time, humming along to him self and saying hello to Frank as be passed him. Breakfast was just being served as he entered the great hall, a smell of fresh coffee and baked bread, wafted towards him.

Taking a seat, He poured himself some tea and got the daily proffet, settling down to have a quite breakfast. He was just on to the sports section when Lily arrived with a half asleep Marlene, and a grinning Alice. Lily dumped the dosing Marlene on to the bench and poured her some coffee, putting three sugars in it and handing it to Marlene before she sat down opposite James, Alice sitting beside her and Frank beside him.

"I thought you would want her up before 9.30." Lily glanced to Marlene's direction before scooping some hot porridge into a bowl, adding some more sugar and passing it to the sleepy eyed Marlene, giving her a nudge.

"Yes thanks, for such good players, they couldn't get up if they were paid to. I left Sirius in Peter and Remus's hands, I hope they'll get him dressed for at least 9.30, even if they have to do it themselves. " Lily giggled as James rolled his eyes.

"So how's the caption feeling? I hear there's some tough competition." Lily being as sarcastic as ever, even winking at him, which caused him to laugh.

"Yea pretty good as long as Thomas keeps his head and Sirius gets there on time and Marlene is on top form and not cranky and that Hamilton..."

He was stopped midsentance because Lily had leaned over the table and kissed him, her velvety lips tasting like strawberries and cream, He soon recovered from the surprise and kissed her back, and just as he started to see if he could turn it into their first snog..

"Guys seriously it's too early in the morning for that lovey dovey shit."

Mary, He could have killed Mary that second, but instead he gave her the dirtiest look he could mange and tried to think about his mum, in the middle of the breakfast minutes before he plays a quidditch match wasn't the right time to have those "problems". Thankfully Marlenes loud burp done the trick and he looked down at the clock. It was already 9.15.

"Right come on Marlene we better go down , pet I'l talk to you later okay." Lily had blushed scarlet when he called her pet, but she nodded and shouted good luck as he left picking up Hamilton and Ian Johnson on his way, he didn't see Sirius or Remus any were so he picked up three slices of toast hoping that Sirius would have enough time to eat them.

Sirius eventually woke at 9.25, with Remus and Peter screaming in his ears, it took him a whole 20 minutes to get dressed as he couldn't find his other boot any were and by the time he picked up his broom from the 6th floor cupboard, he had only 10 minutes to go, knowing that James and the whole team would go mental if he was late to the first match of the season, He got on his broom and flew down to the grounds, hoping that he wasn't late.

Just getting into the changing room as the team were leaving he ran towards them, James gave him a dirty look while the rest just seemed glad that he was there, Marlene even seemed board. Madam Massimo came out said the rules, listing the protocols for bludgers and falls. All he could think about was food, He was starving. He looked frantically at James and when he finally caught his eye, he rubbed his stomach, trying to sightly ask for food. James rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to him, stretched out his hand and handed him two slices of toast, jam and all. He could have kissed him. Nodding a thanks, he tried to slightly eat his toast while Madame Massimo just rambled on and on, the crowds were full up at this stage, and people were chatting. All the teachers were in their stands, as well as the prefects and the heads stand. He just about saw Frank and Mary, just specs up in the spacious prefect stand. Finally after a full fifteen minutes of do's and don't' s she finally blew the whistle and got to their places. Sirius remembered what he had to do, go high or low, stay out of sight then slam the bludger into what ever stuipd asshole's face he could see then get back into position. The second whistle blew and they were off.

He opted for high first to see what he could see, Marlene had first off grabbed the quaffle the second it had went into the air, passing it to the zooming Ian who went straight for the net, first points were always the easiest with Marlene around. He looked around and saw a scrum bag of the beater, try and point one at Marlene, so he hit it before he even saw he was there, knocking him straight off. The other beater, seeing his chance fired it straight back at Sirius, but he was too quick for him and dodged but unfortunately Samuel was not and hit him flat on the nose, Just as Marlene hit the second point of the game. After about twenty minutes in the game was starting to heat up, with no sign of the snitch James was shouting tactics And doing fake dives that confused the second year seeker, but this made the others mad. There bludger attacks became more frequent, sending more then necessary towards one stage the bludger was hit at so much force towards Marlene it had started to spin. That was worrying.

With James's last dive and the sleeker plunging at nothing, James had caught sight of the snitch and Sirius went on protection mode, looking for any potential hits. He soon saw the bludger heading right for James, so he never thought just reacted hitting the bludger as far away as possible, unfortunately it headed straight towards the other beater, and he was ready to defend James again who looked like he was about to go for his last dive, seeing the lost cause of hitting James, he went for the next person he saw. She had the quaffle and had her back to him, just as she was about to pass it to Ian it hit her straight in the back, launching her forwards. Just as James cought the snitch, she hit the ground with a shriveling crack.


	21. Big boys dont cry

**Hey guys! Sorry I've had no internet for the last 4 days :o How did I live! But anyway since none of yous reviewed I'l keep my cookies ! Please please review! **

* * *

For once in his life, he felt helpless. He was too far away to do anything except scream. She just fell. Whipped through the air with her blonde hair whipping around her face. It didn't matter if James had caught the snitch or not. She was falling to most likely would be her death. The noise when she landed was a mixture of pure shock and agony. He couldn't move, It felt like he was tied with steel cables that were immovable. James came over to him snitch in his hand with his eyes glued on to the heap of a body that Madame Pomfery and Massimo was surrounding, with teachers telling students to stay in their seats. James only stayed beside him for a moment, before flying down towards her. Sirius fond his missing body parts and followed slower than was in a trance, he felt that he was still up 50 feet above the ground and he was just watching this about some random girl. But it wasn't a random girl, it was her, and he soon woke up and felt the pain. She could be dead, or paralysed. And why? Because of some stupid arragent beater. It was his fault and he had to pay.

The snitch followed its new owner down fluttering beside his shoulder. Technically they had won the match, but at this minute of time he didn't think it mattered. He heard them say she was still breathing, and they had already fixed her two legs that had. been shattered by the fall. The xray spells would tell them if she had any internal bleeding or if her spin was shattered. He searched across the field for a friend, Remus, Peter, even Mary, but he was really looking for his red headed curls. He couldn't see her any were, so he went over to Sirius, who was deathly pale and his expression could kill.

"Sirius, it's not your fault. They say she'll be fine."

"I'm going to kill him, I'm seriously going to kill him." He was staring at the Slithern team, who didn't look to phased about the fact that they nearly killed a girl. Even the beater, Lucious Malfoy was laughing at something Thomas Goyle had said.

"Sirius don't. He's not worth it. " It didn't stop him, he just marched straight over to them like a mad man, with James pulling him from the behind.

"Ohh look it's little muggle lover himself."

"Dont you dare call me that."

"Really? Are you going to stop me?"

"You could have killed her." Sirius was stretching up to his full 6.4 hight. Widening his shoulders, he looked like a beast, and even though Lucious was older, he didn't have the muscles that Sirius had.

"And? Would it have been a loss in the great wizarding world? No one cares about that blood traitor anyway?" That hit Sirius hard, James saw it in his eyes. The normal deep grey, widened in pure rage as he lifted his fist, and punched Malfoy straight in the nose, causing him to step backwards in pure shock, so he took the moment to protect his friend and hit Goyle straight in the nose, making him sputter and sequel in pain as Sirius advanced on the raging Malfoy. He was just getting ready to defend himself from the mad Goyle when he heard her scream.

"James!" Her high pitched sequel running through his body, when he turned to look for the owner for the voice, Goyle took his chance and hit him square in the face, getting the edge of his eye. Lilys sequel had caught the attention of Mrs mcgonagal, who had been assisting Madame Massimo to treat Marlene, when she came over pulling Sirius off Malfoy.

"Seriously this is a medical emergency and you's are fighting like children! Black, Malfoy and Goyle a week's detention, Potter three days, Evans a day! 60 points off both houses. Such despicable behaviour, Mr Malfoy, please go to professor Slughorns office, now." Her stern look made none of them even object to her, her face could make even peeves do what he's told, So the three turned to see Marlene being leavated by Madam Ponfrey to get her to the hospital wing, that was a good sign, if she was really bad, st. Mungos would have been owled.

"Miss Evans, please inform Mrs McKinnon about what has happened." Professor mcgonagal had a much nicer tone of voice this time and then she turned to him and Sirius. Sirius wasn't looking good, He was deathly pale, his dark grey eyes were like slits and tears were running down his face,with his hands still bunched up at his side's as he stared into oblivion.

"Mr Potter, please get Mr Black into the changing rooms so he can be in some fit state when he is alloud into the hospital wing." Her eyes were full of pity, which made him sure that his and Lily' s relationship wasn't the only one that teachers knew about. Taking Sirius by the arm he tried to pull him to the changing room, but his feet were grounded into the ground so hard, that he and Frank had to drag him in with Remus pushing him along. He finally woke up from what ever day dream he was in when he entered the showers as he headed straight for them, throwing out his clothes when he entered. James thanked Frank as he had to supervise that all the students had returned to the castle. So he and Remus stayed, not knowing what to say or do.

Sirius spent the first five minutes in the shower just thinking over and over about the game, what he could have done, what he did and what he done that he shouldn't have. Every second he saw her falling, her on the ground. His ears rang with the bang of her as her legs shattered with the fall. Soon James said he was going and to hurry up. That put him into action, jumping out of the shower and drying him self, pulling on the clothes he had left for himself that morning, it had seemed like a million years ago. Pulling the towel though his hair to dry it before he hurried out of the changing rooms, walking as quickly as he could to get up to the hospital.

He checked his watch for the sixth time that minute, it seemed it be on a stand still, not moving just ticking away making a useless annoying noise. It was half twelve and James and Lily had just left to go to lunch, leaving him to wait by himself. Remus had been up, but he had left 20 minutes before Lily and James, saying something about meeting Mary for extra potions prep. Peter was most likely trying to tidy up the dorm so there wouldn't be anything for him to throw when he would finally get to bed. Madame pomfery told him she would get him the second she would wake up. What seemed like an eternity later she finally said that he could go in, his palms were sweating buckets and his head was pumping as he forced his legs to move the nine steps to enter the hospital wing.

Inside Marlenes bed was closed off by curtains, and two down he saw the slithren beater who he made fall. Taking a big breath he pecked into Marlene.

She was staring straight ahead at nothing, a bandage wrapped around her head and the blanket pulled up and tucked in under her arms. When she saw him she turned to face him straight away, her deep blue eyes looking at his expression as the tears rolled down his cheeks and went onto his shirt.

"Sirius, did you never hear your mum saying big boys don't cry." Her sarcastic tone trying to lighten up the mood but was failing.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he took the seat that was beside her bed.

"Fine, tired but nothing too bad. Did James..?"

"He caught it just as you fell."

"Good, that's us up by 180 points. If we have any chance about beating Slitheren we will need as many points as we can get."

"Mar stop trying to ignore it."

"Ignore what?"

"Ignore what! Stop trying to make it seem like nothing! You can't say this isn't a big deal."

"What a big deal?"

"The fact that I nearly killed you! The fact that you could have died!"

"Oh." That's all that came out of her mouth, here she was sitting talking about quidditch points when she could have died. She could have died because of him, his mistake, his wrong just turned and stared straight ahead again, looking out a window, out on to the sunny grounds.

"You can't just say oh to something like this." She just stared stubbornly ahead, not paying any attention to him.

"Mar, stop acting like a child, you should be mad at me." She started to twiddle her thumbs, round and round, still staring into space, ignoring him.

"STOP IT! Scream at me! Yell at me! Be the mad, ferocious Marlene I know!"

"And say what. Say what Sirius?" This time it was his turn to be silent, not truly knowing what to say, but she never turned her head, never stoped twiddling those annoying, fragile, perfect thumbs.

"See. It's not that easy, I'm not going to blame you for a simple mistake so you can't blame yourself for my carelessness."

"IT WAS MY MISTAKE! My fault! You could be dead! Because of me!"

"You need to stop shouting."

"That's not possible when you are being so stupid!"

"Just leave and calm down Sirius."

"GO CALM DOWN? How can you not see what I did!"

"JUST GO! " Marlene finally turning to face him, a tear rolling down her cheek. He just pushed his chair back, it making a load screeching noise as he stormed out of the hospital wing, ramming into the door and slamming it on the way out. He was up yo the third floor when the tears took over and he just couldn't walk any further. Falling into a heap on the floor, he just cried letting out all the crushed up feelings he had been holding in for the last few years.


	22. No couplely stuff before eight am!

**Hey guys! Just want to say a big hello to anyone and everyone who has spent the time to read this! Huge cookies for us all! An reviews would be amazing especially because it's my birthday tomorrow! Big hello to Andy, Beca, Shannon and all my other reviewers! You's make my day so review!**

* * *

When he heard that Sirius was blaming himself for what happened to Marlene, James quickly exused himself from the hospital wing and ran to his room to get the map. He hoped to see Sirius's name in the kitchens or in the library or any were else but where he saw it. On the top of the astronomy tower. The second he saw it his heart missed a beat and he took off running as quickly as he could, just hopping that he wouldn't be too late.

He took the stairs two at a time, refusing to think of any idea that Sirius wouldn't be there when he reached the top. Panting he reached the door, bursting into the room, he let his eyes wonder around the room. He saw him sitting near the edge, a bottle of whiskey in his hand and one empty on the ground. He was never a light drinker, especially when he was annoyed or upset. He just walked slowly over making plenty of noise so that when he reached him, he wouldn't jump closer to that terrifying edge. He slowly sat beside him, taking a quick glance at his best friends face. Tears were splattered down his face, but there was none is his eyes.

"She's okay you know, she should be allowed to leave tomorrow morning." He didn't look any were near him, just staring outside, in a wee world of his own.

"Padfoot just talk to me."Sirius turned, coming out of his thoughts and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a long burp, and James but couldn't help but laugh, making Sirius join in as well, handing James the bottle he took a long sup of it, needing something to pick him up from the terrified state that he had came in.

"Right come on pads, we can't stay here all day, let's go get you cleaned up." Lifting him up, it took him several seconds to decide how he was going to get the extremely drunk Sirius down six flights of stairs, in dim light, before deciding in putting his arm under Sirius's and half pulling half helping Sirius walk. It took an agonising long time to get down the stairs.

When they finally got into the comman room, he dumped Sirius on the nearest chair he could find, and went in search of Remus, to try and sober him up in some way so he could get to sleep without choking in his own vomit. As funny as it would be, James had too good of a heart to allow him to do that. He found Remus in the dorm, just after a prefect round.

"Mooney, I need a hand, Sirius is pissed and unless you want to clean up sick in the morning, I suggest you help him in some way shape or form." Remus jumped, his hearing wasn't the best at times, and he didn't realize James had entered the room because his head was stuck in a book, He just nodded and followed James down the stairs.

"Padfoot, it's okay, look Mooneys here, were going to get you up to bed and then get some food into to you."

"You sure that's a good idea? Food in this state equals sick, and I'm not cleaning that up." Remus was looking at the half unconscious Sirius who had just burped again.

"Yea good point, but we need something to soak it up, he hasn't ate since breakfast."

"We will think of that when we get up these bloody stairs, their the steepest things ever and we have to carry him, and on top of that not get seen doing it."

"Okay, you take that side." The both went to Sirius's arms and hunched him up, pushing him to a standing position. Half dragging, half lifting they slowly pulled him up the stairs, dropping him on his bed in the dorm room, shutting the door behind them. He just dropped straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dropping fully into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. James being so exhausted by playing quidditch, worrying about Mar and then carrying a 200 pound beast down 5 flights of steep icy stairs, took Sirius's enthusiasm for his own and pulled off his shoes and clothes and jumping into bed, muttering some goodnight to Remus who was laying out towels beside the snoring Sirius.

Morning came too early, as James teeth chattering together he sat up and opened his bed curtains, searching for the cold air. He found that the window beside Sirius's bed was wide open, so he got up and stumbled towards it, cursing at who ever had opened the bloody thing. He got the smell the second he stood up, disinfectant and fake freshness wafted into his nose and made him want to gag. Instead of cursing who ever had opened the window, he thanked them. Sirius had obviously had been sick in the night, and someone (most likely Remus) had cleaned it up, opening the window to take the smell away. He checked in on Sirius, who was still asleep on his side, butt naked and was snoring lightly. Being such a good friend he left a vile of his brilliant, hangover potion on Sirius's bedside locker, and quickly got dressed, messing up his hair and spraying on some cologne on his way out the door.

Stepping down the stairs into the comman room he hoped he didn't smell of disinfect. It made him nauseated, and reminded him of the time he had caught dragen pox and had to stay a whole month in st mungos. He jumped the last step, just as Lily stepped down hers, a big smile hit her face when she saw him, making him beam down at her. It made him fill up inside when she looked at him like he was the best person in the world. He had worried that she would be mad at him still for fighting with Malfoy, but she wasn't one to hold a grudge, after a few screams and shouts she was back to normal.

"Good morning." Her velvety voice sang out as she walked down the last step and he grabbed her into a bear tight hug, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around for everyone in the comman room to see.

"James! Put me down !" She giggled as her cheeks growing bright red with everyone's stairs, especially jealous girls who were glaring with such intensity that they felt like they would burn out her eyes, but James still held her tight and ignored the large audience that came with anything he done and carried her out of the portrait hole, only setting her down once they had escaped the audience.

"Someones in a good mood, but seriously did you have to do that in front of everyone." He stoped in his tracks and leaned down to her ear and whispered a seductive yes that made her heart pump in her chest.

"Why though? I thought those girls in 5th year were going to curse me to death."

"Because I can. Anyway those girls need to know that I am not interested."

"Do you have to tell them by making a huge seen and getting me killed in the process."

"Well they defiantly got the message at least." She grunted and they entered the buzzing hall, where people turned and stared at them, walking hand in hand as people walked up to James and started talking to them. They eventually made it to their seats beside Mary and the inseparable Alice and Frank.

"Hey if you's are going to be all couplely like these two twits, go somewhere else, I can't take anymore lovey dovey shit before 8am." Mary being her lovely self as Alice and Frank just shrugged, going back to feeding each other breakfast, as James and Lily sat in beside her laughing at her hatred of couples.

"James darling, will you please pass me some toast dear." Lily said in her poshest accent, trying to anoy Mary more.

"Of course Lily pad, but first give me a good morning kiss." She kissed him on the check as Mary groaned, and banged her head off the table. James turned to talk to Samuel to tell him the bad news, he felt sorry for the poor boy,but he just wasn't beater materal and he hadn't the time to spend on him. As he spoke to him he watched the boy break down, feeling awful about ruining his dream, but he couldn't have mediocre players, not this year and not on his team. Samuel excused himself from the table just as Sirius and Marlene walked into the great hall. Both were bright red and it was clear that they had been fighting so James made room for Marlene between him and Lily and allowed Sirius to sit beside the otherwise occupied Frank. Sirius looked awful, not showered not shaved, he hadn't even brushed his hair, but the girls had still swooned at him when he walked past with the fuming just out of the hospital wing Marlene, who happened to be his girlfriend. Trying to get rid of the tension, James decided that he should start some sort of conversation.

"How do you feel Mar."

"Fine, absolutely fine, thank you. If you could tell that bafoon that it would be helpful." She snapped back, glaring at Sirius.

"Oh sorry so nearly killing you and I should feel absolutely tiddly boo about it, sorry I'l know that for the next time."

"Yes, you should, and for your information Malfoy fit that bludger, not you."

"Only because I handed it to him."

"Okay, right well Sirius are you coming to the Ravenclaw and hufflepuff match. I need to see who's who on the team's." James tried to settle the conversation down to a normal non shouting breakfast conversation and doing this he need Sirius out.

"No I have homework to do."

"What about you Mar, up for some quidditch."

"No thank you I might fall and die and some how it would be Sirius's fault." James rolled his eyes, Mar was asking for a fight with that attitude. He desperately looked at Mary but she just glared back.

"James, can I go? It's just I've never been to a match before." Lilys beautiful voice rang out and he took the chance to leave when he could, standing up and taking her hand and walking away from his bickering bestfriends, just hearing Mary shout at them.

"I prefer couples to this!"

Sirius had woken up with a hazy memory and a thumping head that ment that he was not sober last night. He tried to think back but all he got was James carrying him and Marlene asking him to leave. Being annoyed with the cold and his head he sat up and looked around the room, there was a pill of towels and three disinfectants at the foot of his bed and James's potion on his locker which he drowned in three seconds flat. Feeling slightly better he got up and pulled on the first things he could see, not caring about what he looked like, only caring to brush his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit and the smell of whiskey off his breath. When he went down to the common room only Remus and Peter was in, playing a game of wizard chess, he grunted a voice of hello and stormed out the fat lady, jogging down the stairs until the second flight where he met Marlene coming down from the hospital wing. When she noticed him she just walked over to him, not speaking so they walked down the rest of the stairs in silence.

"I'm fine, you don't have to blame yourself for every little thing that happens to me." She sounded irritated by him.

"It's not like that Mar, you could have died and it was my fault."

"How was it! It was Malfoy! He hit the bloody thing!"

"It's not that, but anyone who is around me gets hurt."

"Well you don't need to try and save me from every thing! Your not my dad!"

"Mar wait!" She had stormed ahead into the great hall which was absolutely buzzing, he had to jog to keep up with her and even then she sat in between Lily and James, as far away from him as possible. Making it known where she stood on his opinion.


End file.
